Mon petit amour
by Fleuretty
Summary: Drabbles y viñetas random sobre mi OTP: Pip Bernadotte y Seras Victoria.
1. Té y leche

_Disclaimer: El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro_

* * *

Pip caminaba por los oscuros pasillos de la mansión, pasaba de la media noche y no quería molestar a Walter ni a los demás de la servidumbre. Comenzaba a acoplarse al horario nocturno de las misiones y le era imposible conciliar el sueño; tras varios intentos rodando en la cama desistió y optó por el plan B: alcohol y un breve desfogue, eso siempre lo ayudaba. Se dirigió a la cocina para salir por la parte de atrás, encendió la luz y la vió; ella se sobresaltó cuando se sintió descubierta y escondió entre sus manos la pequeña taza, pero Pip era muy observador y eso no pasó desapercibido.

— ¡Capitán! ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?  
— Buscar un aperitivo de media noche, no me prestes atención.

No supo porque, pero al ver a Seras perdió todas las ganas de salir; comenzó a buscar en la alacena, aunque no tenía ni idea de que quería, solo había hablado por hablar. Tarareó la canción de los esquimales, la que tanto detestaba ella; Seras bufó con molestia, al menos así no se daría cuenta de que solo estaba haciendo tiempo, sin buscar algo en realidad.

— ¿Qué es lo que busca, capitán?  
— Se me antoja algo de...té...

¿Té? La atmósfera inglesa comenzaba a afectarle, jamás fue un fanático del té. Escuchó a sus espaldas un largo suspiro.

— He preparado un poco de té de menta, si le gusta puedo servirle un poco.  
— Gracias, chica, de menta es perfecto.

Ella se levantó y él se sentó frente a su asiento, pudo ver la taza humeante que había ocultado entre sus manos.

— No sabía que los vampiros bebían té.  
— Yo tampoco... La verdad es que no lo he bebido, solo me gusta olerlo. La menta siempre me ayudaba cuando...

Se detuvo, no estaba segura de compartir esos recuerdos con el capitán, era algo tan personal y quizá ese hombre se burlaría de ella. Le sirvió su té y retomó el lugar frente a él. Seras permaneció en silencio, mirando su taza; Pip conocía sus antecedentes e intuyó que la menta le ayudaba a controlar los ataques de histeria que mencionaban los papeles del orfanato.

— Sabes, a mi me ayudaba la leche caliente cuando era niño, aunque supongo que ya estoy algo viejo para beberla.

La draculina le sonrió, pudo sentir la comprensión en sus palabras, era un buen hombre después de todo.

— Puedo calentar un poco de leche si quiere.  
— Solo si prometes no burlarte ni mencionar algo de esto a los chicos.  
— No lo haré, capitán.

Pip observó como iba y venía por la cocina, la vista de esa mujer en minifalda sirviendo un poco de leche caliente para él era mucho mejor que su plan B.


	2. Blanco

_Disclaimer: El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro._

* * *

— Así que... ¿eres vírgen?

— ¡Eso no es de su incumbencia, capitán!

— Tranquila, chica, solo estoy aprendiendo sobre vampiros... Si me voy a enfrentar con ellos, tengo que estar bien informado.

— Hay una biblioteca a lado del salón, ahí puede aprender mucho sobre vampiros.

— ¿En serio? Deberías ir conmigo, según he escuchado no eres uno muy bueno.

Seras enloqueció ante el comentario,ese hombre podía ser tan molesto cuando se lo proponía. Pip sonrió ante la furia de la chica, le encantaba provocarla.

— Dejemos de lado que no puedes darme una buena instrucción sobre vampiros. Mejor dime, ¿tienes novio?

— Yo... ¡Eso no le importa!

— Tomaré eso como un no. Es una lástima, mignonette, estoy seguro de que muchos hombres se te declararon y tú los rechazaste... Que pena por esos soldados caídos.

Seras no respondió, agachó el rostro y Pip notó como su semblante entristeció ... Había metido la pata.

— Creo que mejor me voy, hay que supervisar a los chicos, nunca han estado en una mansión. Quizá alguno se pierda en el sótano y no creo que quieran encontrarse con tu maestro.

Le dio la espalda y caminó hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de salir.

— Mignonette, se que te verías muy bien de blanco, y bueno, no me molestaría estar a tu lado.

Salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Ella no pudo evitar el sonrojo ante las palabras del capitán Bernadotte y sonrió, dudaba que él pudiera vestir de blanco frente a un altar, pero la imagen que se formó en su mente le gustó.


	3. Sonrisa

**_Disclaimer:_** _El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro._

* * *

Caminaba con cautela entre la espesa vegetación, se había separado del grupo siguiendo un rastro falso y eso no era bueno para él. Tenía el rifle cargado, listo para actuar si era necesario, no podía evitar ese intranquilo sentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar, un curioso deja vú. Estaba seguro de reconocer la zona, el sendero que él mismo marcaba pisando hierbas y ramas, el silencio que lo rodeaba, la ausencia de vida a pesar de estar en una selva, todo eso ya lo había vivido.

Pip se obligó a continuar, su lógica lo mandaba a quedarse quieto, pero no podía hacerlo, tenía que encontrar a sus hombres y salir de ahí, sacarlos a todos con vida, era su deber como capitán. Se adentró aún más en esa verde espesura, agudizando el oído para detectar cualquier indicio de que era acechado, se sabía en desventaja y no quería ser la presa de un cazador, ya fuera animal o humano. Las gruesas copas de los árboles filtraban pequeños rayos de luz, proyectando sombras que lo ponían paranoico. Detuvo sus pasos, estaba seguro de haber escuchado un crujir de ramas a sus espaldas, más cerca de lo que le hubiese gustado; entonces lo supo, estaba en Uganda, en el momento justo cuando lo atacaron por la espalda y al defenderse perdió su ojo izquierdo... solo era cuestión de esperar para que ese bastardo se arrojara sobre él, ¿cuantas veces se había repetido esa pesadilla? Ya había perdido la cuenta.

Escuchó aquellos pasos más cerca, incluso juraba sentir la respiración de su agresor en la nuca; suspiró, era su turno, se volteó y apuntó con el rifle, pero algo había cambiado... En lugar del hombre negro que le clavó la navaja en el ojo había una hermosa chica rubia de cabello corto y grandes ojos azules, mirándolo como si lo conociera. Pip quedó anonadado, el rifle resbaló de sus manos por el temblor de las mismas, ¿que hacía esa chica en medio de su pesadilla? La miró a detalle, vestía con una ajustada camisa de manga corta y minifalda, ambas de un amarillo que resaltaba sus iris color del cielo, además irradiaba una luz natural que iluminaba ese pedazo de selva.

Trató de hablar, pero no encontró palabras, su boca estaba seca y no produjo más que titubeos, se sentía expuesto ante ella. La chica permanecía estática, mirándolo con curiosidad, Pip comenzaba a desesperarse, ¿qué quería de él? Entonces le sonrió, pero no fue una simple sonrisa, era la más cálida y radiante sonrisa que había visto y supo que era para él, ella le estaba dando ese valioso regalo que sustituiría la sangrienta escena que le cambió la vida... Pudo ver su reflejo en sus ojos, distinguir el verde de su ojo derecho y el vendaje ensangrentado que ocultaba la vacía cuenca ocular, en su momento se sintió fatal, creyendo que tras ese desafortunado accidente perdió su encanto (la vanidad era uno de sus tantos pecados) pero la rubia no se mostró horrorizada ni se burló; se acercó a él y rozó aquellas vendas, tuvo que pararse sobre las puntas de sus pies para alcanzar su mejilla y besarlo con timidez.

Un nombre vino a la mente de Pip, por fin sus labios fueron capaces de pronunciar algo entendible, "Seras". La abrazó, pegando su pequeño cuerpo al suyo, aunque su piel se sentía fría el calor que le transmitió ese abrazo bastó para saber que quería estar con ella siempre. Cerró su ojo, quería grabar ese momento en su mente, tener algo bueno que recordar cada vez que las pesadillas de sus días en campo de batalla le arruinaran las noches...

...

Abrió su ojo, sentía el cómodo colchón y las frazadas cubriendo su cuerpo, la oscuridad no le permitía ver mucho pero supo que estaba en su habitación . Levantó la diestra y pasó sus dedos por la fibrosa cicatriz que marcaba el lado izquierdo de su rostro. Sonrió ampliamente, era la primera vez que esa pesadilla no lo despertaba sobresaltado y empapado en sudor... También era la primera vez que soñaba con la draculina, siempre creyó que tendría algún sueño húmedo con ella... Demasiado irónico, pero no dejaba de ser agradable, después de todo esa era la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto y solo era para él.


	4. Polos opuestos

**Universo Alterno**. Este pequeño drabble surgió a partir de un reto y ya que es de mi querido OTP, lo incluyo :3

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro._

* * *

Pip Bernadotte era el típico inadaptado de preparatoria, un chico marginado que sobrevivía al ambiente escolar siendo el rudo de la clase. Todo aquel que osaba burlarse de él por venir de una familia de mercenarios recibía un puñetazo en la cara; no era popular entre las chicas y los profesores ya no perdían el tiempo regañandolo por sus bajas notas. Era el jefe de una pandilla que constantemente entraba en conflicto con las escuelas cercanas por las típicas peleas de territorio, "los gansos salvajes" eran famosos por no perder jamás en esas afrontas y la preparatoria Hellsing se jactaba de una buena racha entre los pandilleros locales, solo un loco se atrevía a desafiar a los gansos.

Cuando no estaba en una pelea y se cansaba de las tediosas clases le gustaba subir a la azotea de la escuela y observar el cielo, el azul siempre fue su color favorito y le encantaba verlo en donde fuera: el cielo, la portada de un buen disco de Rock, la tapa de algún libro de poesía erótica o los ojos de una linda chica... Era una lástima que en esa institución los ojos azules no abundaran y los pocos que había ni siquiera le dirigían una furtiva mirada, no era nada popular con las mujeres.

Un día cualquiera, con demasiado sol como para estar al aire libre, se presentó en su clase de literatura una chica de recién ingreso, no era de importancia para él hasta que dijo su nombre y la cantarina voz atrapó su atención, era Seras Victoria. La observó a detalle sin tomarse la molestia de disimular su interés: cabello corto y rubio que caía rebelde sobre su rostro pero sin cubrir sus enormes ojos azules, pechos grandes que resaltaban por su ajustada camisa y caderas que entallaban la minifalda que componía el uniforme escolar. A simple vista era una chica con un físico increíble pero sin duda igual de hueca que todas las mujeres; ella no le prestaría atención y a él le sería indiferente, polos opuestos.

Pasaron los días y pudo percatarse que esa chica era un caso curioso, igual de marginada que él, notas que estaban en el valor medio, sin resaltar en nada. Una vez se la encontró en un pasillo, rodeada de dos tipos que aparentemente la estaban acosando, se debatía entre ser el héroe o no cuando ella soltó un puñetazo en la cara de uno de los chicos y el otro terminó retorciéndose de dolor por una patada en la entrepierna, esa chica tenía estilo y le gustó, pero no lo suficiente para interactuar.

Un día, tras escaparse de su aburrida clase de álgebra, se la encontró en la azotea, mirando los árboles que rodeaban la preparatoria. Esta vez su curiosidad pudo más y le preguntó que hacía; respondió que había escapado de su clase con el pretexto de sentirse mal. Como si fueran conocidos, ella admitió que su color favorito era el verde y que siempre le relajaba verlo en donde fuera, se tratara de un árbol, una pintura, un helado de limón o en un rostro amigable. Pip sonrió de lado, mientras sus ojos verde esmeralda la miraban fijamente, después de todo no eran tan opuestos.


	5. Del odio al amor

_Disclaimer: El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro_

* * *

La primera vez que Seras vio a Pip lo odió; ese hombre arrogante no hizo más que burlarse de ella, después le rompió el tabique de la nariz y su maestro llegó a demostrar que si eran vampiros, pero eso no bastó para que el mercenario estuviera en su gracia. Pip la odió porque lo humilló frente a sus hombres; a sus ojos no era más que una niña estúpida que fue convertida en vampiro por algún capricho degenerado del "gran rojo"; al saber que iba a unirse a los hombres bajo su mando no pudo evitar alegrarse, le haría la existencia imposible.

Seras detestaba a Pip, su acoso constante la enloquecía y el que cuestionara todas sus acciones en las prácticas bastó para que deseara golpearlo hasta el cansancio, cosa imposible por ser su superior y hacerlo implicaría problemas con Sir Integra. Pip obtenía un morboso placer de sus pucheros infantiles, el curioso sonrojo de sus mejillas cada vez que lo miraba con intenciones asesinas y la latente incomodidad que demostraba en su presencia, su venganza por aquella humillación era más gloriosa de lo que esperaba. Sin darse cuenta hizo de esa rutina un hábito, buscándola siempre con la mirada y acercándose con la intención de fastidiarla, se sentía bien cerca de ella.

Estando en Brasil, Seras necesitó más que nunca un amigo y confidente, estaba tan abrumada por las acciones y palabras de su maestro... ¿matar gente inocente? Ni siquiera era capaz de beber sangre de una bolsa. Jamás imaginó que el señor Bernadotte, el ser que más creía detestar, sería ese hombro en el que podría apoyarse y el confidente que la alentaría a seguir adelante, sacándola de su confusión, agradeció tenerlo cerca en ese viaje. Por primera vez Pip no prestó atención a sus pechos ni a las largas piernas de la chica, la tristeza de sus palabras lo confundieron, ¿Qué esperaba de él? Al ser un mercenario, jamás tuvo que consolar a alguien que no fuera alguno de sus muchachos y generalmente bastaba con unas palmadas en la espalda y una noche de cabaret que corría por su cuenta. Sus enormes ojos azules lo miraban con añoranza, la idea de decepcionarla le provocó un nudo en la garganta... Habló sin pensar, dejando que su corazón dominara la fría lógica del soldado, ella sonreía ante sus palabras y eso lo alegró, era muy hermosa la sonrisa de la chica, mejor que sus pucheros y las miradas asesinas.

Seras tuvo miedo cuando la guerra se desató, solo estaban ella y los gansos en los cuarteles, no había un maestro que se hiciera cargo de la situación ni un mayordomo que la ayudara como en el enfrentamiento contra los Valentine ni una Sir que le diera órdenes precisas... Solo estaba su capitán, que la animó a su manera, "moriré antes de permitir que te pase algo, mignonette", fueron las palabras que levantaron sus ganas de luchar, ella también moriría antes de darle una oportunidad a su enemigo de ganar. Pip fue sincero con sus palabras, estaba dispuesto a morir en el lugar de la draculina si era necesario, ella merecía vivir en su no-vida y él ya no le temía a la muerte... Además, la idea de vivir sabiendo que ella no estaría a su lado se le hizo imposible de soportar.

Seras gritó y lloró como una niña pequeña, la misma que gritó y lloró cuando murieron sus padres... Fue débil y perdió al hombre que le robó su primer beso, aquel que odió tanto al principio y que poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en un amigo, un aliado, un mentor, un hombre que la hacía sentir como una mujer. Él dió su vida por ella, ella daría su humanidad para que su sacrificio no fuera en vano, era un intercambio justo. Bebió su sangre y sin saberlo ató su destino al de ese hombre. Pip no supo que estaba pasando hasta que pudo ver a través de los ojos de la draculina, sentir su dolor y la ira, vivir en sus zapatos de forma literal. Dió su vida por ella para terminar siendo parte de ella... Muy irónico, pero no estaba mal para él, al menos podría estar con la mujer de la que se había enamorado.

A veces Seras se sentía enloquecer, perdió el derecho a su intimidad y el estar todo el tiempo acompañada de un hombre tan pervertido como Pip era demasiado. Pip se sentía frustrado, viviendo en un cuerpo de mujer sin poder ser él de nuevo, adiós al alcohol y los cigarrillos, adiós a las platicas con los chicos y adiós al sexo... Hay veces que ambos se preguntan si valía la pena existir de esa forma, estando tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos... Ella no puede entender las necesidades de un hombre y él no comprende los miedos de una casta mujer... Pero, ¿que los motiva a seguir adelante? Saber que se aman y que a pesar de todo, eso nunca cambiará.


	6. De pájaros espinos y temores de sabios

_**Disclaimer:** El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro. El pájaro espino es obra del autor Colleen McCullough y El temor de un hombre sabio es obra del autor Patrick Rothfuss y las frases citadas igualmente son empleadas sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 _"Hay una leyenda sobre un pájaro que canta solo una vez en su vida, y lo hace más dulcemente que cualquier otra criatura sobre la faz de la tierra. Desde el momento que abandona el nido, busca un árbol espinoso y no descansa hasta encontrarlo. Entonces, cantando entre las crueles ramas, se clava él mismo en la espina más larga y afilada. Y, al morir, envuelve su agonía en un canto más bello que el de la alondra y el del ruiseñor. Un canto superlativo, al precio de la existencia. Pero todo el mundo enmudece para escuchar, y Dios sonríe en el cielo. Pues lo mejor solo se compra con grandes dolores … Al menos, así lo dice la leyenda."_

Colleen McCullough

†...†

Desde pequeña se podía predecir la suerte de la niña rubia que perdió a sus padres. Estuvo días en la sala de emergencia, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, Seras hubiera preferido que ese fuera el fin, pero solo comenzaban las cosas.

Confinada a un orfanato, donde los demás se reían de ella, la golpeaban y humillaban... Nadie prestó atención hasta que comenzó a defenderse; curiosamente las miradas que antes la esquivaban se posaron en ella y dieron pie a los castigos, las palabras de odio a su persona, el desprecio de los adultos y los niños con los que estaba forzada a convivir. Fue el infierno para Seras.

Cuando fue lo suficientemente mayor para que le prestaran atención se rieron de ella. ¿Una mujer problemática aspirando a ser policía? ¿Por qué lo hacía? Jamás supo como responder esa pregunta. Estaba segura de lo que quería ser, pero no estaba consciente del porqué, después de todo, ¿Para qué proteger a todos esos seres que la menospreciaban? Aún así se mantuvo firme en su decisión de vida, ella sería policía.

Al obtener su independencia lo primero que hizo fue alistarse en la lista de candidatos para ingresar a la academia de policía; está de más decir que sin el apellido de su padre hubiera sido imposible que ingresara, por los antecedentes de "violencia irracional" que mencionaban sus papeles, pero aún recordaban el apellido Victoria en el departamento y el aceptar a su hija era lo menos que podían hacer por el héroe que cayó en labor judicial. Todos acogieron bien a Seras, pero aún la subestimaban dándole labor de oficina, incluso llegó a pensar que sus buenas intenciones eran por lástima... Ella no necesitaba la lástima de nadie y lo probaría.

Perdió todo en una noche. Por fin logró que la enviaran a una misión en campo, solo para ver a sus amigos y compañeros caer muertos. Conoció al hombre que le quitaría la vida a la que tanto se aferraba, para ofrecerle una oportunidad de redención... Perdió la mortalidad de los humanos.

Todo en su vida fueron perdidas, de seres queridos, amigos, colegas... El respeto de los demás, la simpatía, la gratitud, comprensión, lealtad, amistad... Todo estaba perdido hasta que renació como un ser de la noche. Al principio no fueron muy bien las cosas, ella era torpe con sus nuevas habilidades y se sentía como una molestia para todos los que rodeaban y trataban de ayudarla. Sin darse cuenta, esas mismas personas la hicieron crecer, madurar, y al fin se sintió como un miembro más de Hellsing, había encontrado su lugar en el mundo.

Seras perdió mucho en la vida, pero a cambio obtuvo la amistad de un mayordomo que la procuró mientras pudo, la gratitud de una noble señorita que era consciente de su esfuerzo por ser útil a la causa, el reconocimiento del maestro que no hacía más que burlarse de ella en sus inicios, el amor de un hombre que no le importó que fuera un vampiro... Porque, lo mejor de la vida solo se compra con grandes dolores, o así dice la leyenda...

* * *

 _"Los saqueadores acaban siendo saqueados, y el tiempo nos hace mercenarios a todos ."_

Patrick Rothfuss

†...†

Era solo un niño cuando el mundo se le vino encima... Una confesión de su abuelo, aquel hombre que tanto admiraba, bastó para que la vida de Pip perdiera sentido. Ahora todas esas burlas, el acoso de sus compañeros, el recelo de sus profesores, todo empezó a encajar. A sus nueve años tuvo que tomar la difícil decisión de tratar de continuar una vida normal o seguir con la herencia familiar... No tenía sentido fingir algo que jamás podría ser, la imagen de su padre muriendo en Colombia para conseguir dinero por su nacimiento y la de su madre exhalando su último aliento poco después de que diera a luz lo atormentarían toda la vida.

Dejó la escuela, su abuelo insistió en que debía mantener cierto grado de educación, así que estuvo bajo el yugo de un estricto sinodal particular, mientras comenzaba su entrenamiento físico. Esos viejos amargados y ruines le darían a Pip las lecciones de vida más importantes: "Eres un soldado de la fortuna, la escoria de la tierra... Pero, el que te vean como escoria, no quiere decir que lo seas ni que tengas que serlo", "La grandeza de un hombre se mide por los aportes que deja al mundo... Tal vez, usted sienta que no aporta nada, pero su sacrificio no es menos valorado por el hecho de no pertenecer a una causa fija... Si nadie lo valora, hágalo usted mismo, jamás permita que lo hagan sentir menos".

Gracias a esas palabras, Pip aprendió a lidiar con su destino y jamás se sintió inferior a otros nuevamente. Se unió a un escuadrón con algunos amigos que decidieron seguirlo a una vida de "dinero fácil" y siempre destacó por sus habilidades, pero sobretodo por su buen juicio y la imparcialidad al momento de tomar decisiones. Siempre fue un hombre noble que no encajaba en el estereotipo del mercenario común.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que se convirtiera en capitán, era un líder nato que hacía justicia a la fama del apellido Bernadotte dentro de los Wild Geese. En sus varias misiones perdió compañeros, amigos, aliados... Nombres iban y venían en las listas de reclutamiento de su escuadrón, pero él siempre honraba a sus caídos y se aseguraba de que las familias supieran el destino de sus hombres y recibieran la paga que les correspondía. Jamás logró que esos decesos no lo afectaran, era igual de doloroso que la primera vez... Esos nombres, los rostros cubiertos de sangre, se unieron a la imagen de sus padres, atormentando su conciencia... Le preguntaron varias veces si no tenía miedo de morir, Pip siempre decía que no, porque al morir dejaría de atormentarse con la lista de muertos que consideraba su responsabilidad, sería un alivio para él.

¿A qué le tenía miedo Pip Bernadotte? A morir sin ser reconocido, sacrificarse por una causa que no significara algo para él, a eso le temía. Lo supo cuando perdió el ojo en Uganda, fue la primera vez que se sintió tan cerca de la muerte y en su desesperación conoció sus mayores miedos. Quizá esa revelación lo orilló a aceptar el contrato más cómodo que le ofrecieron en su trayectoria de mercenario, ¿Qué tan malo podía ser enfrentarse a "vampiros"? Sonaba como una locura, pero sentía que le daría el tiempo para encontrar la noble causa por la que valiera la pena morir.

Fue muy irónico que encontrara su razón en medio del infierno, combatiendo a los vampiros que creyó al inicio solo eran desvaríos de su nuevo jefe. Encontró una amistad desinteresada, una aliada tan noble como sus mismos ideales, una hermosa mujer que era más humana que los mismos humanos por los que luchaba a pesar de que formaba parte de los "no-muertos". Pip encontró a una persona que no lo juzgó por su pasado ni porque el apellido Bernadotte estaba ligado al asesinato, alguien que lo reconoció por quién era y no se dirigió a él como la escoria del mundo. Encontró el amor por primera vez en su vida, tan desinteresado y hermoso que lo abrumó al inicio. Y supo, que esa era la razón por la que valía la pena morir, ¿qué es más noble y hermoso que dar tu vida por la de tu amada?

Ya no tuvo miedo de la muerte, logró salvar a una dulce chica y además le robó un beso. Quisiera haber logrado algo más con ella, pero no siempre tenemos lo que más ambicionamos...Tuvo que conformarse con sentir sus labios, pero estuvo bien para él.


	7. Velo de Elysium

_**Nota de la autora:**_ _Este es el resultado de jugar un poco con la letra de la canción "veil of elysium". La letra de esta hermosa composición se adapta súper bien al traumático evento que nos marcó a quienes gustamos de este hermoso shipp ;-;_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro. "Veil of Elysium" pertenece al grupo de power metal Kamelot, tomada de su álbum "Haven" y fue inspiración para este drabble._

* * *

Todo fue tan repentino, de nuevo envuelta en oscuridad. Un paso en falso, añoranzas y malos tragos del pasado bastaron para caer en desgracia... Estoy lista para aceptar las consecuencias de mi error, pero tu voz reaviva una luz en mí, siembras la promesa de algo mejor en mi corazón, junto a una rosa de obsidiana.

Siento tus brazos sujetarme, la fuerza del humano que jamás se abate. Un forzado andar y el sonido de la vida escapando de tus manos, caminamos juntos hacia el valle de la muerte; se lo que piensas, "cariño, yo prometo, bueno, la muerte les llega a todos". No más, no quiero escuchar despedidas de tus labios, he comprendido ahora, ante el miedo de perderte, que eres lo que más me ha importado.

En un instante solo silencio, tu cuerpo ha caído y yo con él. Me guío por tu risa, un grano de esperanza en medio de ese océano de desesperación. El tacto de tu piel me embriaga, tus manos tiemblan, querido. Fuego de anhelo recorre nuestros cuerpos, un beso que me sabe amargo, de nuevo te alejas y me dejas esperando un milagro.

No quiero creer lo que ha pasado, es como si el invierno hubiese llegado y yacieramos en la nieve, pero yo no puedo sentir el frío... y aún así se que algún día nos encontramos de nuevo. No más dudas, no más orgullo, derribaste la fortaleza que me impedía hacerlo, y ahora bebo en silencio, bajo la sombra de una llama que se ha extinguido.

Una chispa de vida dentro de mí, tan solo un fragmento, pero es todo lo que necesito para revivir. He acabado con el demonio que destrozó nuestros sueños, ¿puedes verlo? Ahora estoy lista, al fin he trascendido, no más tropiezos de ignorancia...pero me pregunto, ¿te encontraré en esta oscuridad? Querido amigo, ¿te conoceré del todo?


	8. Aves Silvestres

_**Disclaimer**_ _: El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro._

* * *

— Suficiente por hoy, gracias por su esfuerzo, han mejorado bastante.

Algunos chicos le devolvieron una dulce sonrisa mientras comenzaban a recoger sus armas y caminar en dirección a los cuarteles con desgana. Era la tercera sesión de práctica en una semana y tratar de llevar el ritmo de Seras era toda una proeza de fuerza.

— A este paso, los vas a matar antes siquiera de que estén en una misión.

— Tienen que estar bien preparados, capitán Bernadotte, van a enfrentarse a vampiros, no a humanos comunes.

— Si fueran vampiros como tú, me preocuparía más por la resistencia y el aguante... Tal vez debas incluir algunos ejercicios cardiovasculares.

No supo que quiso decir, pero viniendo de ese hombre, tenía que ser algo pervertido. La draculina lo miró de reojo, resaltando el brillo asesino en sus ojos que mantuvo a Pip a una distancia prudente.

— Solo son sugerencias, a fin de cuentas tú eres la niñera de los gansos durante las prácticas.

— ¿Gansos?

— Wild Geese... Somos los gansos salvajes, ¿recuerdas?

— ¿Porqué escogieron ese nombre? No suena muy intimidatorio.

— No lo sé, el nombre ya estaba desde antes que me uniera, hubiera sido una buena pregunta que hacerle a mi abuelo.

Pip se sentó en la hierba, alzando su mirada al cielo. Pudo observar de reojo como la chica se sentó a un lado, a una distancia relativamente corta (medio metro, nada mal, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que le huía).

— ¿Su abuelo también fue un mercenario?

— Toda mi familia, en nueve generaciones. El apellido Bernadotte es sinónimo de muerte, al parecer... Mi padre fue un soldado de la fortuna, y su padre, y el padre de su padre... Espero terminar esa maldición.

— Creo saber porque son gansos salvajes.

— Te escucho, _cherie_.

— Los gansos que son salvajes emigran cada cierto tiempo, son aves silvestres que van por el mundo, sin pertenecer a un lugar en especial.

— Tiene sentido, así somos nosotros; viajando por el mundo, sin pertenecer a ningún lado y sirviendo a la causa mejor pagada. Nunca me habían llamado ave silvestre, pero me gusta.

Pip sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió por costumbre, supuso que a un vampiro el humo no le sería molesto.

— Y si nosotros somos aves, ¿cuál te gustaría ser?

— ¿Yo?

— Eres parte de la tropa, ¿no? Pero tú no emigras, tienes un hogar, así que no eres un ganso.

— No lo sé, jamás me he visto como un ave.

— ¿Qué tal un murciélago?

— Me dan algo de miedo...

— ¿En serio?

Se giró para mirar su rostro apenado, desviando la mirada como siempre que él estaba cerca. El brillo de la luna se reflejó en sus ojos azules, resaltando su rubia cabellera y el amarillo de su uniforme.

— Un canario.

— ¿Eh?

— Tus órdenes son como el canto de un canario. Además, el plumaje ya lo tienes, ese amarillo en tu uniforme resalta donde quiera que estés.

Un canario... eran aves lindas y con un canto hermoso, resaltando donde estuviesen por la belleza y brillantez de sus plumas. A Seras le gustó su título de ave silvestre.


	9. Tacto

_**Disclaimer:**_ _El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro_

* * *

— ¡Suficiente!

Levantó la mano con su palma extendida y tomando impulso la dirigió en su dirección con toda la intención de abofetearlo, pero una mirada suya bastó para que la determinación de Seras se perdiera y la fuerza de su golpe fue menor, casi nula, pero suficiente para dejar una zona enrojecida en su mejilla. El semblante de Pip era serio, su alegre sonrisa desapareció y sus labios se torcieron en una mueca sin expresión, el brillo en su ojo se intensificó y clavó la vista en ella, observándola fijamente mientras sujetaba su brazo por la muñeca, sin permitirle que retirara la mano de su rostro.

Se intimidó un poco, ¿acaso pretendía someterla? ¿regresarle el golpe? Ella era mucho más fuerte que él, ¿porqué le tenía miedo? Cerró los ojos y se encogió cuando notó que Pip levantó la mano e imitó sus acciones, pensó que iba a abofetearla hasta que sintió como sus dedos acariciaban su mejilla con suavidad; abrió los ojos, él permanecía con la misma expresión, pero su tacto era cálido, gentil. El miedo cedió ante la vergüenza y quiso apartar su mano, pero se sentía tan bien el calor del agarre contra su piel de hielo.

— ¿Todo tu cuerpo es así de frío?

Preguntó sin rodeos, ella solo asintió, se sentía incapaz de hablar mientras siguiera mirándola de esa forma tan insistente. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que se rompiera ese momento incómodo, Pip le sonrió de lado y acercó la mano que aún sujetaba a sus labios para besar su dorso, como todo un caballero.

— Creo que esta vez exageré con mis palabras, no quise molestarte, Cherie. Tendrás que disculparme, pero es la primera vez que trabajo con un vampiro.

Le dió la espalda y se dispuso a dejar la habitación, pero antes de salir se giró y la encaró unos segundos.

— Si alguna vez te hartas del frío, sabes dónde está mi habitación. Puedo calentar tu cuerpo con el mío, así me ayudas con mis delirantes fiebres nocturnas.

Cerró la puerta antes de que el florero se estrellara en su rostro. Toda la ira que tenía al inicio regresó de golpe y le arrojó lo primero que encontraron sus manos, detestaba a ese pervertido hombre.


	10. Jaune

_**Disclaimer:** El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro. _

**Nota de la autora:** Jaune es amarillo en francés.

* * *

Amarillo, fue lo primero a lo que le presté atención cuando llegamos a esa mansión. Ese uniforme ajustado y su alborotada y corta cabellera eran de un color tan vivo, contrastante con el resto de la sombría estancia. Nos volvimos colegas en un inusual ambiente laboral, ¿con que frecuencia puedes alardear de trabajar junto a un vampiro? Se ganó el aprecio de todos por su amabilidad y preocupación en cada una de las misiones que teníamos, se volvió la niñera de los gansos.

— ¡Es un pervertido!

— Soy un amante del buen arte, mignonette, no es lo mismo.

Era imposible no admirar su cuerpo tan bien proporcionado, oculto por las ajustadas prendas que componían su vestimenta habitual. ¿A quien se le ocurrió que era una buena idea mandar a una mujer tan sensual a matar monstruos vistiendo minifalda? No lo sé, pero que dios lo bendiga.

Las bromas eran el pan de cada día, ella no entendía el doble sentido que hombres de mundo como nosotros empleamos como una lengua natal, su ingenuidad al momento de tratar con el sexo masculino era tan divertida, nos alegraba la estancia en Hellsing, nos hacía olvidar que solo éramos carne de cañón enviada al matadero para combatir demonios y no-muertos.

— ¿Qué no se supone que son perros de guerra?

— Antes que eso, soy tu capitán, no lo olvides, Victoria.

Ella era tan espontánea, actuando precipitadamente y diciendo lo que pensaba sin contemplar las posibles represalias hasta que era tarde. Varias veces desafío mi autoridad, podría ser un vampiro, pero yo seguía siendo su superior.

Jaune, ese era el color de su ropa y el de su cabello, como las espigas de trigo que llenaban los campos franceses donde crecí. Ella me hacía rememorar lo mejor de mi infancia, antes de que me volviera la escoria de la tierra. Todo fue tan sutil, tan natural, que me enamoré de ella antes de poder hacer algo al respecto.

— ¡ A veces hace que lo odie, capitán Bernadotte!

— Para que odiarnos, si podemos pasar una y mil noches amándonos bajo las perfumadas sábanas de mi alcoba.

— ¡Jamás!

Ella es un vampiro y yo un simple mercenario, un mortal que dejará de respirar en algún momento, pero sé que la última visión que tendré antes de exhalar mi último aliento será a mi querida Seras Victoria, vistiendo con su entallado uniforme amarillo.


	11. No llores

_**Nota de la autora:**_ _Revisando mi vieja lista de reproducción encontré esta hermosa canción de Kamelot, e inmediatamente la vislumbré como un complemento para "Veil of elysium". La versión original es en inglés, pero trátandose de Pip, me pareció mas idóneo emplear la versión francesa como fondo musical._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro. "Ne pleure pas" es la versión en francés de la canción "Don't you cry" y ambas pertenecen al grupo de power metal Kamelot, tomadas de su álbum "Karma" y fue inspiración para este drabble._

* * *

No sé como he llegado a este punto, por mucho tiempo busqué mi camino y al fin lo encontré a tu lado, pero los días pasaron muy rápido, te perdí tan temprano. No sabes como pedí día a día una canción para recordar y una para olvidar... Tantas emociones que jamás sentí. ¡Oh, Cherie! Traté de honrar mi nombre, nunca sabrás como intenté hacer algo digno de ti... Creo que lo logré, puedo escuchar una dedicación de tus labios, ojalá no fuera un adiós... Me he ido, emitiendo todas las sombras de nuestro tortuoso pasado, y ahora solo perduran nuestras memorias, mezclándose en tu interior.

 _No llores o sufras por mí, estaré esperando por ti, los ángeles nunca se desvanecen y yo estaré cuidándote, observándote._

Soy un hombre e incluso ahora puedo sentirte, la calidez de tu presencia llenando el vacío en mi vida, ¿dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? Hubo un tiempo para rendirse, un tiempo para perdonar, me hiciste dejar atrás todo el resentimiento que enturbiaba mi alma, me mostraste lo bien que se siente amar... no tengo con que agradecerte, has hecho tanto por mí; no tengo nada más que darte, tan solo un beso y esta canción. Antes de irme, cerca de la entrada al olvido, tal vez son mis sueños, pero escucho tu voz finalmente, trae un mensaje de paz a mi conciencia, me llena de consuelo. Puedo verte esta noche, tan pálida como la luz del invierno; no llores mi amor, ¿no has comprendido? Vampiro y familiar, el lazo de sangre nunca terminará.

 _No llores o sufras por mí, estaré esperando por ti, los ángeles nunca se desvanecen y yo estaré cuidándote, observándote._


	12. El regreso de Pip Bernadotte

_**Nota de la autora:**_ _Lenore es una serie de cómics algo vieja pero muy original y cute. Estaba desayunando cuando recordé uno de los capítulos de su serie, "el regreso de Mr Gosh" y no pude evitar ver a Pip acosando a Seras con la misma insistencia que Mr Gosh con Lenore, y aquí está el resultado :P_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro. "Lenore, the cute little dead girl" y todos sus personajes son propiedad del maestro Roman Dirge y fue inspiración para este drabble._

* * *

Seras caminaba por los oscuros pasillos de la mansión, dirigiendo su andar al sótano. Era una noche tormentosa, ideal para los nosferatu según palabras de su maestro. Las luces permanecían apagadas y realmente no las necesitaba, su aguda visión le permitía ver todo a la perfección; los truenos alumbraban por momentos su camino, filtrando la escasa iluminación a través de los largos ventanales. Era una noche tranquila, sin misiones ni objetivos que silenciar. En parte era mejor, el capitán de su escuadrón estaba de incapacidad, tumbado en una cama y con orden estricta de no hacer movimientos bruscos.

Le remordía un poco la conciencia, después de todo ella fue la causante de las dos costillas rotas y el desgarre muscular... No, él se lo había ganado por ser tan insistente con su acoso sexual.

— Tal vez fui un poco brusca.

— ¿Un poco?

Le hubiera dado un infarto si no estuviera muerta. Se giró y observó como entre las sombras apareció el capitán Bernadotte, ¿cómo es que no se percató de su presencia?

— ¡Capitán! Creí que estaba en la enfermería.

— Mis costillas nunca van a soldar si me quedo tumbado en una cama. Además, es estúpido reposar quince días, el cuerpo se llena de llagas.

— Pero no solo son sus costillas, también el desgarre muscular, la lesión en las vértebras torácicas, los moretones y hemorragias internas...

— Sí, todo eso... Eres una mujer muy pasional.

Seras enrojeció por el comentario. Quiso golpearlo, pero en ese momento no era más que un hombre convaleciente que si resultaba más magullado por su causa solo le traería problemas con Sir Integra. Le dió la espalda y continuó su camino, bajando las escaleras apresuradamente.

— ¡Hey, mignonette! ¿No vas a ayudarme a llegar a mi habitación? Te recuerdo que también tengo una fisura en el fémur derecho porque a alguien se le hizo buena idea darme un ligero golpecito en la pierna.

Se detuvo. No quería girarse y encararlo, pero tenía razón. Ya no sabía medir su fuerza cuando se trataba de agredir a Pip y todas las lesiones que eran recientes fueron culpa suya. Él mintió cuando fue interrogado al respecto, abogando que se confiaba demasiado durante las misiones, estaba en deuda con él. Manteniendo el rostro agachado subió las escaleras y sin dirigirle una sola palabra le ofreció su brazo para que pudiera apoyarse.

— No, no. No puedo bajar por mi cuenta, ¿recuerdas la esguince en el tobillo por patearme la espinilla? Ni siquiera puedo apoyar el pie.

—¿Y como es que llegó aquí?

— Iba al baño y me perdí. Éste lugar es enorme.

Estaba furiosa, pero tenía que controlarse. Lo cargó en sus brazos como si fuese un niño pequeño y apresuró el paso en dirección a los cuarteles.

— Que romántico es esto, me siento como novia de pueblo. En cuanto lleguemos a la alcoba podemos improvisar una luna de miel.

— Capitán...

— Es la primera vez que alguien me lleva en brazos, Cherie. Me da algo de miedo caer, ¿sabes? Tendrás que disculparme si me aferro a tu cuello. — Acercó el rostro a su cuello y olisqueó como si fuera un cachorro, sus brazos rozaban los pechos de Seras y con disimulo frotaba los mismos.

— Capitán...

— ¿Porqué no hemos salido aún? Puedo llevarte a donde quieras. Unos tragos, algo de baile, una cena romántica y te aseguro que será la mejor noche de tu vida.— Besó la piel de su cuello, por debajo de la barbilla.

Seras no pudo más, el bochorno de la situación sumado al enojo por su impotencia tuvieron más peso y dejó caer a Pip como si fuese un costal de arroz. Estaban por llegar al fin de la escalera y no fue mucho lo que rodó, pero si escuchó el crujir de sus vértebras al impactar contra el suelo de frío mármol. Se sintió asustada y solo atinó a huir, buscar refugio en su habitación y rezar porque no quedará más lesionado de lo que ya estaba. ¿Porqué no lo ayudó? Ese hombre le daba miedo, la intimidaba demasiado. Era un vampiro y aún así le aterraba estar a solas con un pervertido como Pip.

— ¡Y la mierda! Duele hasta el orto... dios, amo a esa mujer. Saldrá conmigo algún día, así quede inválido en el proceso.

Pudo escucharlo, se giró sobre el hombro sin detenerse y vio como se levantó con dificultad, pero sin estragos mayores. Se sintió aliviada, al menos seguía vivo.


	13. Agonía fantasmal

_**Nota de la autora:** tuve que cambiar la clasificación a "T" por esta viñeta, pero la canción en que me basé es hermosa y nuevamente acoplable a mi querida OTP. _

_**Disclaimer**_ _: El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro. "The phantom agony" pertenecen al grupo de symphonic metal Epica, tomadas de su álbum "The Phantom Agony" y fue inspiración para esta viñeta._

* * *

 _~No puedo verte, no puedo escucharte... ¿Todavía existes?~_

En la intimidad de la noche, oculta de miradas curiosas y bocas juzgantes, la inocencia encarnada invoca a su amante. Pobre sombra encadenada, exiliada del descanso eterno, yace en los brazos de su amada, cumpliendo su hermosa condena. Como un etéreo fantasma, el varonil cuerpo de su Romeo se materializa, con el mismo semblante que tenía en su mortuorio lecho, eternamente joven, perpetuamente bello. De pie se encuentra su Julieta, fascinada como en su primer encuentro, él no habla y ella no escucha, ¿en verdad están viviendo ese momento?

 _~No puedo sentirte, no puedo tocarte... ¿Existes?~_

Efímeros encuentros, fugaces como sus propios anhelos. Titubea al extender su mano, el deseo latente de tocarle, creer que es real y no una burla más de la vida. Él tan comprensible, jala de ella y la rodea con sus brazos, ¿No has comprendido, draculina? Cada instante a su lado es tan real como tu alma maldita, él con su eterna sonrisa y gallarda mirada es tu más grande creación, el moderno Prometeo que forjaste con la sed de tu esencia corrompida.

 _~Una agonía fantasmal~_

¿De que sirve amarse, si él no está a su lado? No es más que el eco de un recuerdo, un fantasma del hombre que robó su primer beso. Es real y a la vez un engaño, ¿cómo saber que no es ella quien controla esa imagen? Toda palabra, cada caricia, esos besos... ¿serán el consuelo que sola se brinda? Imposible mirarlo sin querer arrojarse a sus brazos, él es su amado y nada más... ¿Acaso importa si no es más que un espejismo de sus tristes memorias? Sí, si importa... Se condena a si misma con las dudas, ahogándose en una agonía fantasmal.

 _~No puedo probarte, no puedo pensar en ti, ¿existimos?~_

Lujuria desmedida y deseo desbordado, ella suplica que por fin se desposen, la posea, se vuelvan un solo ser bajo el manto de los condenados. Intimas caricias preceden al acto; grita la virgen, gime de pasión y sin recato. Como un lobo hambriento devorando un cordero, la vuelve suya mientras satisface sus sucias ambiciones. Cada embestida, el vaivén de sus caderas, todo es un festín por el cual daría la vida una y otra vez; pero ella no puede saborear el sudor que cae de su frente, su saliva le es insípida, ¿realmente está pasando?

 _~Todo lo que queda es una ilusión obsoleta~_

Ambos gozan, llegan al glorioso momento de la culmine carnal. No puede negarlo, los fluidos son reales, el dolor en su cuerpo y cada beso marcado en su carne. La acuna en su seno, su hermosa Julieta tiembla como un conejo pequeño, asustada del zorro que la ha atrapado. ¿Qué más puede temer, si ya la ha devorado? Que nada haya pasado, que ese glorioso instante no sea más que una ilusión de su perturbado cerebro, la desesperación del marchito corazón encarnada con sus poderes de inmortal. "¿Eres real?"

 _~¿Soñamos en la noche o compartimos la misma antigua fantasía?~_

Si es un sueño no quiere despertar. Se esconde en su pecho, deseosa de sentir un calor inexistente, ansiosa por cualquier prueba de realidad. Un deseo compartido, vieja fantasía que guardaba en secreto desde hace tiempo, él siempre la hizo sentir mujer y añoraba ese suceso. Felicidad y dicha, amargura y desconsuelo... la draculina llora, sin saber el porque de su lamento.

 _~Lágrimas de belleza sin precedentes revelan la verdad de la existencia... todos somos sádicos~_

— Mignonette, ¿porqué lloras?

— No quiero que te vayas... no quiero que esto acabe una vez que salga el sol. Tengo miedo de despertar y que ya no estés.

— _¡Oh, mon cher!_ Yo no iré a ningún lado. Siempre estaré aquí para ti. Sería una estupidez irme ahora que me sé correspondido, ¿no crees?

— Pero... ¿realmente estás aquí?

— Seras, yo son tan real como tú quieras que lo sea. Y si quieres que esté aquí, aquí estaré.

— Quiero que estés aquí, que todo sea real...Te amo, Pip.

— _Je t'aime aussi, ma cherie_... No es la forma que imaginaba estar contigo, pero no me quejo. Al final, somos unos sádicos amantes, masoquistas insufribles, pero estamos juntos y es lo que importa.


	14. Filias

_**Disclaimer**_ _: El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro._

* * *

— Entonces, ¿eras policía? Vaya, no pareces ese tipo de chica.

— ¿Que quiere decir, capitán?

— Nada relevante... Solo que, ya sabes, no intimidas mucho con esa apariencia...

Pip exhaló una bocanada de humo y se giró hacia Seras con una sonrisa en el rostro, mostrando una hilera de perfectos dientes en una mueca burlona.

— ¿Atrapaste a muchos hombres malos, mignonette?

— ¿Hombres como usted? Sí, algunos.

Seras se sentía ofendida por el tono de burla en la voz y esa mueca en su rostro, pero no perdería la compostura. Estaba harta de salir huyendo cada vez que la fastidiaba, esta vez jugaría en su terreno.

— ¡Oh, vamos! No soy tan malo. Si me dieras una oportunidad, podríamos conocernos mejor.

— ¿Conocer qué? ¿Sus pervertidos gustos?

— Nadie mencionó mis pervertidos gustos, pero si deseas ver ese lado mío, puedo mostrartelo ahora mismo.

Acarició su hombro de forma sutil pero sugerente. La draculina lo miró fijamente, sin intimidarse ante su roce.

— Capitán, ¿sabe que son las filias?

— ¿Filias? Oh, ma cherie, no sabía que fueras una chica de ese tipo. Sí, conozco algunas.

— ¿Hay alguna que practique?

— Depende la ocasión. Soy un hombre abierto de mente, no me cierro a probar cosas nuevas con hermosas mujeres como tú.

— ¿Y sabe que algunas son delito?

— No temas, mignonette, no hago nada que sea ilegal.

— Miente, capitán.

— ¿Si? No creo mentir en cuanto a mis gustos, Seras.

No entendía el rumbo de la conversación, ¿se le estaba insinuando? ¿Lo estaba tanteando? Era obvio que a lo largo de su vida hizo cosas que no podrían considerarse legales, ¿porqué el repentino interés en él? En ningún momento perdieron contacto visual, por primera vez Pip se sintió cohibido ante su escrutinio, ¿lo estaría juzgando?

— ¿Sabe? Si aún estuviera en mi jurisdicción, ya lo hubiera multado.

— ¿Porqué, mignonette? ¿Cortejar a una mujer es un delito en Inglaterra?

— El acoso también es un delito, pero no tan grave como el primero.

— ¿Y cuál es mi delito, entonces?

— Capitán, la necrofilia es ilegal...

Sonrió triunfante y le dio la espalda al capitán, saliendo de la habitación con un meneo de cadera. Por primera vez Pip Bernadotte no supo que contestarle a una mujer, ¿necrofilia? Tenía que recordarlo, Seras era prácticamente un cadáver, un no muerto... No dejaría de lado su creciente deseo por la draculina, pero ya no sentiría que su cortejo fuese algo cotidiano.


	15. 50 sombras de Bernadotte

_**Disclaimer**_ _: El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro._

 **Advertencia: Lime (Lemon ligero)**

* * *

— Ca-capitán...

— Di mi nombre, Seras.

— Pip...

La áspera piel de esas manos acariciaron su cuello, descendiendo más y más hasta sus hombros, su clavícula, el escote del ajustado vestido. La empujó por la nuca con algo de rudeza, de modo que sus brazos quedaron apoyados sobre un escritorio.

— ¿Porqué, Pip?

Le costaba hablar, su rostro ardía por la vergüenza y la voz temblaba ante la excitación y el miedo de la nueva experiencia. Seras disfrutaba cada caricia, esos toscos tratos le gustaban y la martirizaban, arrancando de sus labios imperceptibles gemidos de placer y lamentos de agonía.

— ¿Porqué, mignonette? Estoy haciendo esto porque por fin he conocido a alguien con quién quiero pasar el resto de mi vida... Nunca pensé que me pasaría a mí.

— Pero yo... Nosotros... Es imposible.

Las diestras manos seguían el contorno de su espalda, rozando las curvas de la cadera y estrujando los senos que caían por efecto de la gravedad y el peso de los mismos.

— Y no hay nada más placentero que lo imposible...

Deslizó hacía arriba el ajustado vestido, dejando al aire sus zonas más íntimas. Sus caricias siguieron descendiendo, sin pudor alguno por todo su cuerpo. Seras tenía miedo, estaba en la boca del lobo, pero no quería ser rescatada, muy en el fondo una vocecilla la insitaba a continuar, estremecerse y arquearse con cada roce.

— Vamos a perseguir el amanecer, Seras.

— Yo, no...

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, presa de la vergüenza. Jamás admitiría que añoraba ese momento tanto como Pip, si es que su insistencia era directamente proporcional al deseo que sentía por ella.

— ¡Oh, Seras!

— ¡Pip!

— ¡Seras... Seras...! ¿Seras?

—¿Pip?

— Hey, despierta.

Abrió los ojos, topandoce de frente con el rostro del capitán Bernadotte. Gritó de la sorpresa, haciendo que Pip se sobresaltara y terminara golpeandoce con la tapa de su sarcófago, cayendo bruscamente sobre sus sentaderas.

— ¡Maldición! ¿Estás bien, mignonette?

Asintió con ímpetu, evitando a toda costa su mirada. Recordar las recientes escenas de su sueño era muy bochornoso para ella y la presencia de su superior no ayudaba.

— Bien. Walter me pidió que te despertara, llamé a la puerta pero no obtuve respuesta, así que entré y escuché tu voz diciendo mi nombre. Es lindo que me llames Pip, para variar. ¿Qué tal estuve en tus sueños?

Sintió como su espíritu abandonó su cuerpo en ese momento, palideció y se quedó boquiabierta, no sabía que contestar. Pip río mientras se incorporaba y encaminaba a la puerta, pero antes de abandonar el lugar se detuvo y habló sin girarse.

— Seras, no sé que hayas soñado, pero yo tampoco quiero que te vayas. Desde que te conozco me siento más vivo.

Salió de la habitación, dejando a la draculina con el bochorno por su primer sueño erótico y un caos en su mente por aquellas palabras.

* * *

Nota de la autora:  
¡Feliz Julio! Éste mes celebramos el cumpleaños de nuestro amado capitán, así que todo lo que suba tendrá relación con él (actualizaciones y cosas nuevas). Desde cuándo tenía el título en la cabeza, pero fue hasta hoy que me animé a escribir algo de ello, no he leído "50 sombras de grey" y no está en mis planes hacerlo, así que consulté el top de frases del señor Grey para dar contexto y hurtarlas para los diálogos.


	16. Delirio

_**Nota de la autora:** Festejando el mes de Pip y buscando inspiración para actualizar, me encontré (de nuevo) una vieja canción que es de mi repertorio especial. "Delirio" me hizo pensar en Seras y el conflicto existencial de tener al amor de tu vida dentro de ti, tan lejos y tan cerca. _

_**Disclaimer**_ _: El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro. "Delirio" pertenecen al grupo de progressive/symphonic metal Stream of Passion, tomadas de su álbum "A war of our own" y fue inspiración para este drabble._

* * *

Cada vez que despertaba antes del anochecer, cuando miraba la luna por los enormes ventanales de los oscuros pasillos de la mansión, en esos instantes que creía que su soledad la devoraría, una voz surgía en su mente, tranquilizando su vorágine de emociones.

 _~Honda herida:_

 _Bendíceme_ _, llena mi boca...~_

Mil y un situaciones la hacían rememorar el recuerdo del ser más amado en su existencia, gustaba de caminar entre los rosales de los jardines, hablando consigo misma, llenando su anhelo de compañía con sombras del pasado. A veces perdía la fe y sentía que su mundo se venía encima, dejando que el frío de la indiferencia menguara su espíritu optimista y esa alegre sonrisa que la caracterizaba. La herida que dejó la perdida de Pip jamás terminó de sanar, pero la voz en su mente acababa con toda distancia que la muerte dejó.

 _~Honda herida, consuélame;_

 _la luz perdida no ha de volver.~_

Siempre que escuchaba su nombre con el característico acento francés era como si esos labios la besaran nuevamente, atravesando la coraza que ella misma levantó para no caer por el dolor, dejando un rastro de fuego en cada centímetro de su piel. Esa voz reavivaba su fe, se sentía tan dichosa, indestructible y todopoderosa, nada podría detenerla mientras esa voz permaneciera en su mente, tejiendo sueños e ilusiones en ella, alimentando su febril delirio.

 _~Fría memoria, déjame ir;_

 _suelta las riendas,_

 _ruega por mi.~_


	17. Hasta que la muerte nos separe

_**Disclaimer**_ _: El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro. "Til Death's Done us Apart" pertenece al grupo de Power metal Sonata Arctica, tomada de su álbum_ _"The Ninth Hour" y fue inspiración para esta viñeta._

* * *

 **Hasta que la muerte nos separe**

Él la hizo sonreír desde su primer encuentro, con su carisma y malas bromas, ahora que está sola nunca lo hace. Tiró del cordón del destino, solo para toparse con su ausencia en el otro extremo… su amor no era más que un clon.

Desde niña gustaba imaginarse en mundos encantados, inventar historias de hadas donde fuese la princesa que sería rescatada por un gallardo caballero. Monstruos, dragones, trolls y gigantes, asesinos, ladrones, miserables rufianes. Al final todo se arruinó para ella. Ding dong ding dong, el tiempo pasó y trajo consigo más aventuras, una historia más tétrica y oscura que la de su infancia, pero con una oportunidad de retomar su ansiado final feliz. Un día encontró un hombre del que se enamoró y quiso creer que "por siempre" era más que un mito. Humano y draculina, ellos vivirían la profecía del cuento de hadas.

Al principio vivían apartados uno del otro, pero él la buscaba y lentamente se fue ganando su corazón, ¿cómo pasó? Ni ella supo explicarlo. Cada sonrisa, sus burlas e insinuaciones, el olor que su cuerpo despedía, aquel calor humano que la hacía sentir viva con cada roce de sus manos… Uno dos tres, uno dos tres, antes de que se diese cuenta bailaba de alegría, tarareaba canciones y sonreía día tras día, escondiendo el secreto de su amor en lo profundo de su corazón. Tanto caló el sentimiento, que varias veces se vio frente a un altar con un hermoso vestido blanco, su prometido lucía elegante, sin su usual aspecto desaliñado, y una frase que hizo eco más de una vez en sus sueños: hasta que la muerte los separe.

Y ella creyó no encontrar ninguna señal, él no daba más indicios de los usuales, solo deseo febril y constante, sin maravillas y sin amor. Comenzó a evadir sus caricias, el calor de su cuerpo ya no era suficiente, no la consolaba; fue como una pequeña ruptura y se sintió débil, desamparada. La nieve cayó y dejó una barrera entre ambos, volvió a ser la virgen indiferente que no cedería a sus encantos; podría herirla en cualquier momento, bastaba una frase mal dicha o un roce muy brusco, pero ya no le importaba, conocía el dolor.

…

Él nunca debió amarla, su corazón era de piedra y así se mantenía. ¿Acaso su "por siempre" había terminado? Era mejor que se dejaran. Fue una noche, a la luz de la luna, sin descanso a su alma, cuando su cuerpo cedió por las múltiples heridas y la sangre que perdió. Por ella, él estaba sangrando por y para ella, cada gota era en nombre de su amor, se debilitaba por la perdida, pero no le importó. La nieve cayó una vez más, alejándolos, pero esta vez no la dejaría, si ese era su final pintaría sus labios con el rojo de su sangre y le entregaría su roto corazón… El rojo sangriento de su roto corazón. El sabor de la vida desapareció, dejó una cicatriz en él, clavando su existencia en una rueda de tormentos, celebrando el término del adviento.

…

Dolor y tristeza mientras seguía el olor de su sangre, como si fuese un rastro de migas que la guiaba al cuerpo de su amado. La perfección de su semblante marchito, él fue en su vida amor y afecto; ahora no es más que un árbol marchito que extrae de ella su actitud más violenta.

 _~Érase una vez una mujer que vivió su cuento de hadas, ding dong ding dong, y todo se arruinó. Perdió al hombre del que se enamoró, ella probó que "por siempre" es solo un mito. Ellos vivieron la profecía del cuento de hadas y fueron separados lentamente~_

Murió víctima de un terrible tormento, una rueda de desgracias que giró para cerrar su ciclo. Dio su vida por amor, oxidando su esencia con la belleza del dolor y la tristeza. Sigue su rastro, perdiéndose en la locura. Su corazón de piedra dejó de ser oscuro y fue iluminado por la perfección de la perdida, ella era su vida, amor y afecto. Aunque su cuerpo no es más que un recipiente vació, marchito, sin sueños ni anhelos.

La hiciste sonreír, querido, ahora nunca lo hace porque está sola. Colgada del hilo de la inmortalidad, lamentándose por no poder salvarlo. Fue como un ser mágico y etéreo, viviendo en su interior junto al enorme amor que le tenía. Un trago amargo por parte de la vida, ella sabía que de una u otra forma lo mataría. Su garganta ya no está seca, y todo gracias a la sangre que bebió del cuerpo marchito que yace cenizo a los pies de su depredador. Ella lo encontró y pensó que estaba destinado a romper el sello de su miseria, pero la muerte los separó.


	18. Mercenarios

_**Disclaimer**_ _: El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro._

* * *

— Eso es todo, chicos. Buen trabajo, solo hay que trabajar en su puntería con blancos lejanos.

— Ya oyeron a la señorita, tienen que aprender a tirar como monstruos si quieren sobrevivir.

— ¡Yo no dije eso!

— Así es como se motiva a los hombres, mignonette.

— Usted es imposible.

Observó a la draculina alejarse en dirección a la mansión, sin despegar la vista del panorama que la ajustada y corta falda del uniforme le brindaba a la vista.

— Es algo estricta, pero buena chica, ¿no cree, capitán?

— Es una niña en un cuerpo de mujer, con el carácter de una anciana amargada y la fuerza de un monstruo.

— Le gusta, ¿verdad?

— Ya me conoce, teniente. No puedo resistirme a los cuerpos de mujer ni a los monstruos.

— ¿Y porqué la fastidia tanto? Hasta nosotros resentimos su acoso porque termina desquitándose durante el entrenamiento.

— Porque quiero que me odie.

— Bueno, basta con que no le dirija la palabra salvo lo indispensable. ¿Para qué odiarlo?

— Es fácil. Quizá termine enamorándome de ella y es obvio que en algún momento caerá presa de mi encanto varonil, pero es algo que no podemos permitirnos.

— ¿Lo dice porque la chica es un vampiro?

— Y porque nosotros somos mercenarios. Lo único seguro que tenemos es el dinero que se aglomera en los bolsillos tras cada pago. Hoy estamos aquí, mañana quien sabe. Prefiero que me odie a romperle el corazón con mi muerte o la típica migración de la tropa una vez que Integra ya no nos considere necesarios.

Ambos hombres guardaron silencio varios minutos. Pip sacó una cajetilla del bolsillo de su cazadora y encendió un cigarrillo. Su teniente y segundo al mando le dio las buenas noches y siguió a los demás, en dirección a los cuarteles. Era una noche fresca y tranquila, ideal para observar las estrellas. Se sentó en la hierba y exhaló una bocanada de humo, relajando su cuerpo y alzando la vista al cielo, admirando las mismas estrellas que Seras Victoria veía desde uno de los ventanales de la mansión.


	19. Oscuridad

_**Disclaimer**_ _: El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro._

* * *

— ¡No quiero! No me harán entrar ahí.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Son órdenes de Alucard y la jefa Integra.

— Dije que no.

— Pero...

— La chica dijo que no. Denle un respiro. Es más, ¿porqué no van por unas cervezas? Hace un calor endemoniado.

— Si, capitán.

Dos hombres salieron de la habitación, dejando a Seras y al capitán Bernadotte solos. Ella se limitó a observarlo con recelo y ese hombre no hizo más que encender un cigarrillo, ignorando su presencia. La tensión en el ambiente comenzó a ser insoportable para la draculina, ¿no pensaba decir algo?

— Ni crea que voy a entrar en esa caja, aunque sean órdenes de sir Integra o mi maestro.

— Yo no he dicho nada, _cherie_.

— ¿Qué no es su misión asegurarse de que entre ahí?

— Ajá.

— ¿Y no hará nada?

— ¿Forzarte para que me mates con esa fuerza bruta que tienes?

Pip exhaló una última bocanada de humo antes de tirar el filtro apagado. Se giró en dirección a Seras y caminó hacia ella de forma confiada, logrando que la chica se sintiera algo intimidada.

— Podemos hacer esto de dos formas, mignonette. La primera es un forcejeo entre tú y yo, donde terminaré encima de tí y no me haré responsable si toco algo indebido por error. La segunda es que me digas porque no quieres cooperar. Son órdenes, no es cosa nuestra y no es justo que seamos nosotros quienes paguemos por un berrinche infantil, ¿no crees?

Tenía razón, no era justo. Seras agachó el rostro y suspiró, tenía que ser sincerarse con ese hombre para que no pensara que solo era un berrinche.

— Le tengo fobia a la oscuridad. Desde niña no tolero los lugares oscuros y estrechos.

¿Un vampiro con fobia a la oscuridad? Se le hizo absurdo al escucharlo, pero en cuanto vio su decaída expresión desaparecieron sus ganas de reír. Ella era tosca, mojigata, irritable y se la pasaba desafiando su autoridad, sin mencionar el hecho de que pertenecía a una especie que creyó ficticia hasta hace unos días; pero a fin de cuentas no era más que una niña pequeña y asustada. Se acercó aún más a ella y alborotó su cabello, pidiendo en su mente que no malinterpretara sus intenciones y le rompiera la quijada o algo peor.

— Oye, no pasará nada. Será un vuelo rápido porque evitaremos la aduana. Además, prometo asegurarme de que estés cómoda.

— ¿Lo dice en serio?

— Soy tu capitán, ¿crees que mentiría?

— También es un hombre nefasto.

— Solo cuando me provocan. Puedo ser encantador si me tratan bien.

— Oh... Lo tendré en cuenta, capitán.

— Ahora, ¿entrarás a la caja?

— Si.

Caminó con desgana hacía el enorme ataúd de madera que la aguardaba. Arrastraba los pies y sus hombros caían tanto como sus propios deseos de seguir apelando por su libertad. Pip la siguió por detrás y sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias la abrazó por la espalda de forma afectiva.

— Eres una buena chica, Seras.

Permaneció quieta, sin saber que decir o como actuar. Era la primera vez en años que alguien la llamaba "buena chica".


	20. Bajo la luz de la luna

_**Disclaimer**_ _: El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro._

 _Au clair de la lune es una canción de cuna del folclore popular francés._

* * *

Los gritos de la draculina eran más fuertes y molestos que el sonido de los motores. Pip descendió a la parte de carga en el avión y se sentó a un lado del ataúd de madera, golpeando suavemente un costado para llamar su atención.

— Seras, cálmate. Tus gritos van a llamar la atención del piloto.

— ¿Capitán? ¡Me mintió! Prometió que velaría por mi comodidad, y esto no es nada cómodo.

— Oye, soy un hombre de palabra, por algo estoy aquí. Ahora, ¿qué necesitas?

Silencio. Pip encendió un cigarrillo mientras aguardaba una respuesta.

— Sería más fácil si pudiera dormir.

— Es de día, ¿no deberías estar durmiendo?

— ¡No puedo! ¿Recuerda mi fobia a la oscuridad?

Exhaló una bocanada de humo y suspiró. Una sola idea acudió a su mente en ese momento, aunque fuera en contra de sus principios de hombre de guerra.

— ¿Y si canto algo para ti, prometes calmarte?

— ¿Usted canta?

— Cuando la ocasión lo amerita.

— ¿Y esto lo amerita?

— Tus gritos me están volviendo loco, ¿tú que crees?

Silencio de nuevo. Tomaría eso como una respuesta de su parte, él cantaba y ella dejaba de gritar como un animal agonizante, era un buen trato. Aclaró su garganta y repasó mentalmente las estrofas de una canción de cuna francesa que siempre quiso alguien cantara para él en su niñez.

 _~Bajo la luz de la luna, amigo Pierrot,_

 _Préstame tu pluma, para escribir una palabra._

 _Mi vela está apagada, ya no tengo fuego._

 _Ábreme la puerta, por el amor de dios._

 _Bajo la luz de la luna, Pierrot contestó:_

 _No tengo pluma, estoy en la cama._

 _Ve a casa de la vecina, creo que está._

 _Ya que en su cocina, están haciendo fuego._

 _Bajo la luz de la luna, tres pequeños pillos._

 _Saltan entre las plumas, como tres pequeños granujas._

 _En lugar de dormir, los duendecillos_

 _Quieren reír y jugar, hasta el alba._

 _Bajo la luz de la luna, creo que ya es el momento_

 _De dejar la pluma durante un instante._

 _Bajo la luz de la luna, volemos hacia el cielo._

 _Escuchemos a la luna y cerremos los ojos..._

 _Escuchemos a la luna y cerremos los ojos..._

 _Cerremos los ojos~_

Silencio de nuevo. Pip se acercó al ataúd para escuchar a través de la madera, la tranquila respiración de Seras parecía confirmar su éxito, esa vieja canción de cuna logró arrullarla. Se frotó el dolorido cuello y exhaló con desgana, era la primera vez que cantaba para alguien y esperaba que no lo comentara con los chicos.

* * *

— Está tranquila. No parece ella.

— Si. Ella realmente fue una molestia durante el camino, supongo que se cansó y se quedó dormida.

Desvió la mirada hacia el ataúd de Seras cuando Alucard le dio la espalda, prometió que velaría por su comodidad y se aseguró de que llegara a su destino en perfectas condiciones, después de todo era un hombre de palabra.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Se puede tomar como una continuación del drabble anterior.

Nanashi Rei, muchísimas gracias por tu review, me robó una enorme sonrisa :)

No soy más que una mortal con algo de imaginación y muchos ratos de ocio (daría mi alma por ser una nosferatu). Tienes razón, ese nudo en el estómago que dejó la muerte de Pip a todos nos carcome (al menos a todos los que lo amamos), fue eso y la falta de Fic's BeruSeras en español lo que me motivó a escribir y lo que me sigue motivando. Amo la shipp y tengo varios borradores, además de los drabbles que surgen de repente, así que tendremos mucho de Pip y Seras por un buen rato, jujujuju.

¡Mil gracias a todos los que leen mis ocurrencias!


	21. Celos

_**Disclaimer**_ _: El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro._

Inspirado en el cortometraje de Merel Van Deren Broek & Nicole Derksen.

* * *

Érase una vez una joven mujer, que por azares de la vida terminó convirtiéndose en vampiro. Su maestro y mentor le metió la idea de que debía ser un monstruo y llegó a creerlo, incluso trató de comportarse como tal, pero en el fondo no era más que una buena chica.

Un día llegó un hombre a su vida, alto y musculoso, aspecto desaliñado y un encantador tono verde en su ojo derecho. Tan molesto y seductor; odioso y mal hablado, presumido y charlatán, detestable y rufián... Antes de que pudiese hacer algo al respecto ya estaba enamorada de él.

La chica vampiro entró en crisis, era la primera vez que se sentía atraída por alguien y su virginidad la delataba. Él sabía lo pura e ingenua que era y se valía de eso para sugerirle pecaminosos actos, con la finalidad de intimar un poco y conocerse mejor. Se vió tentada más de una vez por ese tono gallardo y varonil en su voz, la forma de insinuarse y sus dulces roces la hacían estremecer.

Estuvo dispuesta a entregarse en cuerpo y alma, aún sabiendo que perdería su esencia virginal, pero algo cambió en ella. Una noche de juerga para los hombres bastó para acabar con sus ilusiones, escuchó a los demás hablar de los dotes del capitán Bernadotte y la cantidad superior de mujeres que lo acaparaban en ciertos lugares, opacando a cada uno de ellos como si se tratase de una competencia.

Huyó de ese lugar y lloró hasta que sus ojos se secaron, dolía el pecho y se sentía tan estúpida como una colegiala que se enamora del rufián solo porque tiene buen cuerpo. Prometió que dejaría a un lado su enfermizo amor y se volvería el monstruo que los cánones demandaban y no se esforzó por ir en contra de la bestia que surgió en ella y le impidió llegar a tiempo para evitar que su amado fuera herido de muerte.

Se sabía más fuerte, pero se dejó ganar por el puro placer de ver a aquel demandado prospecto morir por ella, pues ella tenía que ser la única en su vida, el último cuerpo de mujer que sus manos tocaran y sus labios serían la última cena para el hombre que amó. Al final se dejó consumir por el monstruo de los celos, volviéndose ella misma la aberración que tanto se esmeraba en negar. Bebió de él y lo saboreó, la primera víctima, su único proveedor.

— Todo está bien, ¿no, capitán? Al fin somos uno. Seré la única mujer que vea, la única que toque, seré su todo y ataré nuestros destinos, como debió ser desde un inicio.


	22. Cinco de siete

_**Disclaimer**_ _: El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro._

* * *

Desde el primer momento que la vio supo que la quería para él. Un deseo enfermizo surgió en su interior y sin que se percatara afloró un demonio insaciable que codiciaba a Seras Victoria. Cada vez que la veía andar en los pasillos o durante los entrenamientos devoraba su torneado cuerpo con la vista, recreando en su mente obcenas escenas sexuales en las cuales ella siempre estaba ante él, sumisa y a su merced. Ella, esa virginal y molesta mujer, tenía que ser suya; se volvió su más grande ambición, era el avatar de sus más sucios deseos, esa chica fue la mayor fuente de lujuria que conoció.

Sentía envidia de Alucard, el maldito monstruo al que llamaba maestro. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que ella lo mirase con esa devoción? Una ira terrible lo dominaba siempre que el terrible vampiro se acercaba a su chica, como si su única intención fuera provocarlo. Era obvia su paranoia, pero jamás lo admitiría, era muy orgulloso para admitir que sentía celos de un monstruo.

La avaricia fue la causa de su muerte. Quiso ser algo más solo para tener en su lecho a la hermosa draculina, codició un cuerpo que jamás podría tener y olvidó que solo era un humano. La muerte no perdonó a Pip Bernadotte, un error de planes, mal cálculo en las jugadas y terminó sin ser el héroe que se quedaría con la chica. Seras lloró su perdida y elevó su recuerdo en un altar, sin saber que ese hombre actuó bajo un protocolo animal, derivado de la influencia de cinco pecados capitales: lujuria, envidia, ira, orgullo y avaricia. Un pecador que se volvió santo en las memorias de la inmortalidad.


	23. Guerra

_**Disclaimer**_ _: El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro._

* * *

El entrenamiento había terminado por esa tarde, los chicos se retiraron en dirección a los cuarteles y dejaron atrás al capitán Bernadotte, hartos de la misma rutina de cada noche. Él y Seras no hacían más que discutir sobre quien estuvo mejor en la práctica, está de más mencionar las burlas que Pip le dedicaba y que le valían la victoria en cada round. Parecía que todo sería igual, el capitán sonreía triunfante y ella permaneció en silencio, cabizbaja y con un sentimiento extraño. Por primera vez escuchó a la vocesita que la incitaba a ir en contra de su pudor; estaba cansada de quedarse sin palabras, su mente se nublaba y jamás podía responder los hirientes comentarios de ese hombre con insultos.

Actuó antes de poder arrepentirse de sus acciones; tomó el rostro del castaño y lo acercó al suyo, besando sus labios y borrando al instante esa sonrisa burlona. Seras era muy inexperta y no tomó mucho tiempo antes de que Pip tomara el mando, guiándola en su primer beso. Después de varios minutos se separaron y por fin fue consciente de lo que acababa de hacer, había besado a su superior, un hombre que creía odiar a muerte.

Huyó en dirección a la mansión, cohibida y al borde de un ataque, era lo más vergonzoso que hizo en su vida y el haberlo disfrutado de esa manera solo la confundió más, nubló su juicio e hizo que se arrepintiera de hacerlo, no estaba lista para enfrentar esos sentimientos encontrados. Pip se relamió los labios mientras observaba a la chica alejarse, moviendo con torpe delicadeza aquellas piernas que lo enloquecían; decidió darle unos metros de ventaja antes de ir a reclamar su botín, esa batalla la ganó su mignonette, pero la guerra estaba lejos de acabarse y no la dejaría huir.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Nanashi Rei, muchísimas gracias por tu review, nuevamente me robaste una enorme sonrisa :)

Tus palabras incentivan bastante estas ocurrencias, tengo que admitir que es de lo más lindo que me han dicho desde que me inicié como ficker. Amo a Pip y el saber que logro plasmar su esencia en cada escrito es tranquilizador para mi, lo ultimo que desearía es cambiar al mercenario del que estoy enamorada (¿drama, dónde?). Muchas buenas vibras también, ya es martes y estamos más cerca del fin de semana, arriba esos ánimos :D


	24. Mal tercio

_**Disclaimer**_ _: El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro._

* * *

Caminaban en dirección al sótano, justo a los aposentos de la draculina. Había un silencio que comenzaba a ser incómodo, Pip iba con las manos en la nuca y un cigarrillo en los labios, Seras andaba con el rostro ladeado hacía el lado contrario. Esa noche hubo una misión que parecía pan comido, pero casi le costó la vida al capitán Bernadotte. Llegaron a las escaleras que conducían al subterráneo de la mansión y aquí era donde siempre se separaban, pero el castaño no dio señal de despedida alguna.

— No tiene que acompañarme, capitán.

— ¿Te molesta?

— ¡No!

Negó efusivamente. No podía ocultar la emoción interna que sentía ante la idea de ser escoltada hasta su alcoba, como si estuviesen regresando de una cita. No podía engañarse por más tiempo, le gustaba ese hombre y aprendió a disfrutar de su presencia a pesar del recurrente acoso que sufría de su parte.

— Entonces dame ese gusto. Me salvaste el trasero, lo menos que puedo hacer es asegurarme de que llegues bien hasta tu cuarto.

— No creo que me suceda algo allá abajo, los únicos monstruos en este lugar somos mi maestro y yo.

— Yo no creo que seas un monstruo, mignonette.

— Eso no fue lo que dijo la noche que nos conocimos.

— Fue una primera impresión muy mala. Casi me rompes el cuello y me avergonzaste frente a mis hombres. Ahora sé que no eres más que una hermosa mujer con una fuerza increíble.

— Soy un vampiro, capitán.

Su voz sonó triste, melancólica. Quisiera ser solo una mujer, tal cual la describía el hombre que le gustaba.

— Para mí eres una persona diferente, ni más ni menos.

Llegaron a su destino sin que Seras se percatara. Deseó alargar ese encuentro, pero no se le ocurría nada. ¿Invitarlo a su habitación? Jamás, no estaba lista para algo así.

— Gracias, señor Bernadotte, es muy lindo e inusual de su parte.

— Aunque no lo creas, soy una buena persona. Y llámame Pip, no estamos en servicio, así que no es necesaria tanta formalidad.

— Gracias, Pip. Que tenga buena noche.

— Seras, cierra los ojos.

Lo miró con asombro durante unos segundos, pero la autoridad en su voz la hizo obedecer. Cerró sus ojos y tembló de excitación, ¿acaso la besaría? Una parte de ella ansiaba eso, la otra parte estaba preparada para golpear a ese hombre.

Pip observó ese rostro inocente antes de acercar el suyo, deseoso de probar esos carnosos labios que tanto le gustaban. No mentía, para él Seras era una persona diferente, especial. Era la mujer de la que estaba enamorado. Escasos centímetros lo separaban de ella cuando se percató de la imponente silueta que los observaba al final del pasillo. Maldijo en su interior, Alucard si que era un jodido monstruo. Esos labios tendrían que esperar, besó la frente de su chica y acarició su mejilla.

— Buenas noches, mignonette.

Abrió los ojos para observar como Pip se dirigía a las escaleras. Se sentía algo decepcionada, pero feliz a la vez. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió como una simple mujer. Entró a su alcoba, sin ser consciente de la presencia de su maestro.

— Algún día dejaras esas emociones de humanos, chica policía.

* * *

Nota de la autora:

Un drabble más para la colección de Mon petit amour, recordemos que estamos en el mes de Pip porque #Yolo

Nanashi Rei, nuevamente gracias por tu review en Anagennao, siempre me robas una sonrisa y esta vez hasta una carcajada. Espero que me sigas stalkeando ;)


	25. Canción para Jolee

_**Nota de la autora:**_ _Seguimos en el mes de Pip y para empezar a dar clausura al mismo busqué inspiración (ya saben, la música es mi mayor musa). Esta canción pasó desapercibida por mucho tiempo para mí, pero llegó a mis oídos en una reproducción azarosa de youtube y el resto es historia._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro. "Song for Jolee" pertenece al grupo de power metal Kamelot, tomada de su álbum "Silverthorn" y fue inspiración para esta viñeta._

* * *

Hermosa y distante, inalcanzable para alguien como él. Deseo impuro y latente recorría su ser ante la presencia de su dama virgen, aquel ángel condenada por un demonio. Tanto que decir, todo ese fervor por las definidas curvas del pequeño cuerpo de mujer, ella lo sabe ahora que lo comparten. Pip trata de restarle importancia, es obvio que alguien como ella inspire todos esos pecaminosos pensamientos en un hombre, pero la incomodidad de Seras es tangible. Sabe que está mal, ella es tan pura e inocente, pero no puede negarse a su naturaleza obscena. Dos almas en un solo cuerpo, dos mentes distintas, tan desiguales e incompatibles. Él no es más que una sombra en la luz que emana su draculina.

 _~Espero que un día me perdones y me liberes~_

Cada intento de sobrellevar las cosas no hace más que empeorar su situación. Sabe que ella se esfuerza, pero sigue tan ingenua, negándose al placer que su naturaleza de vampiro le incita. En medio de la oscuridad no hace más que esperar, observar la lenta evolución de Seras, impotente ante la sombra de esa hermosa luz pálida, la misma en la que se pierde la esencia de su amada. Las discusiones disminuyen, ahora le sigue el juego con sucias palabras e insinuaciones, está maravillado y excitado, pero algo en él le dice que eso no es lo que amó. Tanta fue su obstinación que terminó destruyendo bajo su insistencia a la pura avecilla que lo atrapó. Lo ha seguido al tortuoso sendero de la depravación, cada caricia, cada murmullo, lasciva arpía que dejó una carta a los ángeles, negándoles un último vuelo a la luz.

 _~Siempre me recordarán que estoy herido y triste~_

Efímeras noches de seducción y deseo carnal, la toma para él, reclama su ansiado trofeo. Pero algo no va bien, el rojo en su mirada le es tan indiferente, ajeno al cristalino azul que tanto le gustaba, su reflejo ya no se plasma en esa bella expresión. El sonrojo de sus mejillas y la cantarina voz, todo se ha perdido bajo el manto de su cama, ella lo mira desde el lecho de su desfogue, la hermosura de una diosa que se entrega a sus más oscuros placeres. Sonríe y se abalanza como un depredador una vez más, se aman una y otra vez, más algo en él ha muerto, sus besos voraces no son como aquellos con los que fantaseaba, ya no hay inocencia en su seño, esa victoria le sabe amarga.

 _~Lo siento, no puedo detener la hemorragia~_

El daño está hecho. Un frío e inerte cuerpo descansa sobre su pecho, ambos buscan un inexistente calor en la presencia del otro, un confort que ninguno siente. Ella lo busca, reclama sus labios, él le corresponde, buscando en su interior aquel deseo que lo carcomía y que ahora se niega. La herida inicial de nuevo se abrió, saborean la pérdida del sentimiento que llegaron a compartir, aquel secreto que los unía, cuando él era solo un hombre acosando a una inocente mujer. ¿Cuándo empezó a morir su amor? ¿Acaso fue cuando él se sacrificó? ¿Cuándo ella al fin bebió del prohibido elixir que terminó su transformación?

 _~Estoy llorando y todo es por ti~_

Basta una mirada al espejo para saber la verdad, fue él y su cansina obsesión, cada uno de esos pecaminosos deseos, la insistencia en sus frívolos anhelos. Fue él quien consumió la tenue luz que tanto amó, una simple sombra que se expandió, devorando todo, destruyendo los cimientos que mantenían la inocencia de su relación. Ahora ya no sabe que es real y que es una ilusión, ¿ellos se aman? Siempre creyó que serían felices, amándose por una eternidad, pero la belleza de las cosas radica en su perecibilidad. Ella ya no es ella, una burda imitación de la Seras que una vez deseó. La inocencia que emanaba de su ser era lo que le hacía vivir, añorar un encuentro, obsesionarse con un simple beso. Entregó su sangre sin saber que destruiría al objeto de su ferviente amor.

 _~Daría la eternidad por verte una última vez~_

Tanto tiempo atrapado en las sombras, indiferente a la pequeña silueta que yacía a sus espaldas. Presta atención a ese lamento, una niña llora, ajena a su tormento. La ve y su cuerpo se estremece, el azul en sus ojos es el mismo que adoraba, su cabello color del sol alborotado en su cara, con mejillas sonrosadas y mirada asustada. Su princesa estaba atrapada con él, consumidos por la corrupción del vampirismo, ahora todo es claro, hay esperanza para recuperar a la chica que amó, la verdadera mignonette. Dio su vida por su amor y lo haría una vez más, reza a un benevolente dios para que le permita admirarla una última vez, ese ángel que le evitó la condena al infierno, con su pureza e ingenuos deseos.

 _~Seguiré escribiendo a los ángeles para que estés a salvo hasta que nos encontremos~_

Herido y triste, sabe que no hay paso atrás, la herida se ha abierto de nuevo y llora por ella. Él es oscuridad y su amada la luz en la que se quiere perder, no pueden existir ambos a la vez. Un último adiós, definitivo esta vez, hasta que ella termine su ciclo y se vuelvan a ver. Una última mirada al espejo para ver a través de esos ojos tan llenos de deseo, rojos como la sangre que hace tiempo emanó de su cuerpo. Le entregó su vida y ahora la reclama para él, su camino debe continuar. Una vorágine de emociones abruma a la draculina, tanto pesar en su pequeño amor. Ahora sabe que es real y que una ilusión, ha recordado quien era, la pura mujer que se enamoró de su superior. La hemorragia no puede detenerse, está llorando y todo es por él, esa despedida la aterra, grita su nombre con reclamo, pero la furia cede ante el miedo y la resignación. Un fugaz vistazo a su reflejo, el azul en sus orbes ha vuelto igual de intenso que antes. Su amado se sacrificó por ella en más de una ocasión, ella le quitó la vida y el a cambio le devolvió su humanidad, aquella que creyó pérdida. Llora por él, le agradece en silencio, besa su reflejo, como si él pudiese sentir una vez más su afecto. ¿Lo ha visto? Ella ha vuelto, no más ecos vacíos, Seras es Seras, de nuevo la ingenua mujer atrapada por la condena de los no muertos. Quiere creer que en algún lado, su amado sonríe y agita su mano, esperando paciente el momento en que se reúnan de nuevo, esta vez sin maquillaje ni falsedades de por medio.


	26. Sonrojo

_**Disclaimer**_ _: El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro._

* * *

Fue una noche difícil para la draculina, una misión bajo la lluvia enlodó su cuerpo y heló aún más su piel, calando hasta los doloridos huesos.

— Necesito un cambio de ropa... Y de profesión.

Suspiró con pesadez, si tan solo las cosas fueran tan fáciles como decirlas.

— ¿Mala noche, mignonette?

— Ya sabe, señor Bernadotte... Usted estuvo ahí.

— Una pequeña broma, no necesitas estar tan a la defensiva.

Las manos de Pip comenzaron un suave y relajante masaje en sus hombros. Era una rutina para ellos: Seras regresaba de cada misión y él se materializaba a través de su oscura aura para confortarla y disfrutar de la mutua compañía, hasta que la draculina se quedaba dormida.

— Estás más fría que de costumbre, cherie. Dudo que te enfermes, pero deberías cambiarte de ropa.

— Eso iba a hacer, pero no puedo hasta que, ya sabe...

— ¿Quieres que te desnude?

— ¡NO! No puedo cambiarme si permanece aquí.

— No puedo ir a ningún lado, tú lo sabes bien.

— Pero si puede desaparecer, al menos en lo que me cambio. ¡Por favor!

— No puedo decirle que no a esa cara de cachorro. Solo asegúrate de estar cerca de un espejo.

— ¿Un espejo?

— Sí. Puedo ver todo a través de tus ojos.

— ¿Qué?

— No sé porque tanto pudor conmigo, si no hay algo de tí que no conozca a estas alturas.

—¿Usted, me ha visto... desnuda?

— Varias veces. Tienes un coordinado rosa muy sexi, deberías usarlo esta noche, así podemos ir más allá después del masaje.

Tuvo que esquivar todo lo que Seras le arrojó. La chica estaba hecha una furia, pero a Pip le encantaba el toque de inocencia que adquiría su rostro cuando se sonrojaba.


	27. Paso a paso

_**Nota de la autora:**_ _Este drabble fue escrito para un reto, el cual consistía en inspirarse con una canción de reggaeton asignada según el mes de nacimiento. En circunstancias normales jamás me inspiraría con algo de este genero musical, pero ahí radica el encanto de los retos..._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro. "Despacito" pertenecen a su respectivo autor (ni sé de quien es xD) y fue inspiración para este drabble._

* * *

Ese era su momento, lo supo en el instante que la vio a lo lejos, como hacía noche tras noche. Sus ojos azules lo evadían, pero tras ese recato ella lo llamaba, lo incitaba a seguir y buscarla, reclamarla. A cada paso que daba él repasaba su plan mentalmente, la sola idea de sentir su cuerpo pegado al suyo le aceleraba el pulso, ansiaba rozar esas curvas y exhalar sobre la tersa piel de su cuello. Plasmaría su nombre centímetro a centímetro, tatuando el recuerdo de su primer encuentro en la mente de la chica, calando en su ser, yendo más allá de los límites que ella desconocía por su castidad.

No pudo resistir más su salvaje impulso y corrió en su dirección. La draculina lo saludó agitando la mano, mostrando esa inocencia e ingenuidad que lo enloquecían, no dudaba de que su deseo era mutuo, ¿porqué postergar lo inevitable? El bello rostro de su presa cambió su semblante a uno de sorpresa y permaneció quieta, como un animal indefenso que finge estar muerto. Se situó justo detrás de ella y atrajo su cuerpo con un movimiento brusco, buscando con desesperación aquellos turgentes y maravillosos senos que codició desde la primera noche que estuvo en Hellsing.

Sintió el escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo de Seras cuando soltó su cálido aliento en su cuello, muy cerca de la mandíbula, cerca de esos carnosos labios de los que resaltaban unos peligrosos colmillos que ansiaba sentir con su lengua. Estrujó entre sus manos los enormes pechos mientras su boca subía lentamente hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, el cual lamió y saboreó como si fuese una golosina en su paladar.

— Cherie, hagamos nuestra esta noche. Te deseo tanto, haré que grites una y otra vez.

Cerró sus ojos y aspiró aquel aroma a rosas que despedía su diosa como si fuese un afrodisíaco. Aún tenía más que decir, pero su labia se vio interrumpida por la fuerza sobrehumana que ignoró en su desenfreno. Lamentó su error, pero no fue por mucho tiempo, ya que el golpe que recibió en la quijada hizo que perdiera el sentido.

 **...**

Pip abrió los ojos y parpadeó varias veces con su único ojo para acostumbrarse a la luz de la habitación. Le tomó unos segundos reconocer la enfermería de los cuarteles y sentir el collarín que tenía en el cuello, además de la hinchazón y el terrible dolor que le impedían abrir la boca. Tal vez era su delirio de convaleciente, pero podría jurar que vio una sombra alejarse, de la misma talla que su mignonette. Después de todo Seras sentía algo por él, ¿porqué otra razón estaría aguardando a que recuperara la conciencia? Era una buena chica y ya tendría otra oportunidad de reclamar su afecto, cuando su mandíbula se recuperara, solo que esta vez su plan sería paso a paso, despacito.


	28. Bajo la lluvia

_**Disclaimer:**_ _El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro._

* * *

Un sonido vago y distante la despertó de su sueño. Era hora de levantarse e iniciar con el entrenamiento rutinario de los mercenarios, pero el golpear de las gruesas gotas sobre los cristales de la mansión la pusieron al tanto sobre la terrible tormenta. Seras salió de su sarcófago y de forma presurosa se alistó, tendría que buscar al capitán Bernadotte para ver que procedería. Corrió en dirección a las habitaciones sin prestar atención en la fornida espalda que le bloqueó el paso, chocando contra alguien y cayendo sobre sus sentaderas.

— ¡Lo siento! Iba distraída y...

Se detuvo al ver a Pip girarse hacia ella y sonreír de una forma que no supo interpretar. La fugaz mirada que le dedicó a sus piernas no pasó desapercibida, pero ignoró el gesto cuando el castaño le extendió la mano.

— ¿Estás bien, mignonette?

— Sí, gracias.

Se incorporó y jaló hacía abajo del largo de su falda, tratando inútilmente de cubrir sus piernas. Pip observó detenidamente cada uno de sus gestos, sin tomarse la molestia de disimular su repentino interés en las manos de la draculina.

— ¿Porqué ibas como yegua descarriada?

— ¿Qué haremos con el entrenamiento, capitán?

— Hay un diluvio allá afuera. Nosotros podemos trabajar bajo cualquier circunstancia, pero no sé si la lluvia sea un impedimento para ti, _cherie_.

— ¿La lluvia?

— Si, ya sabes. Es agua cayendo del cielo y recuerdo del folclore popular que los vampiros no pueden mojarse.

Seras meditó esas palabras, desconocía si el agua podía afectarle de alguna forma, pero no recordaba algún vampiro de la literatura ni el cine que pudiese mojarse.

— Tendré que preguntarle a Sir Integra.

— No está. Ella y Walter salieron hace un rato y aún no han regresado.

La única opción era preguntarle a Alucard, pero el miedo que sentía al acercarse a sus aposentos bastaba para que descartara la idea. Pip siguió hablando tras notar la angustia en su expresivo rostro.

— Podemos cancelar el entrenamiento. Walter nos pidió un inventario del arsenal que hay en los cuarteles, así los chicos y yo lo hacemos y tú no tienes que arriesgarte a derretirte con el agua.

— Eso sería de ayuda. Gracias, señor Bernadotte.

El capitán le dio la espalda tras dedicarle una despreocupada sonrisa y se encaminó a los cuarteles.

— Derretirme con el agua.

Seras se acercó al gran ventanal del pasillo y observó al exterior. La lluvia se acumulaba en varios charcos a lo largo del enorme jardín y el viento mecía las copas de los árboles, agitando los pinos y silbando cuando pasaba entre las ramas. Amaba los días lluviosos, porque recordaba varios momentos que vivió con sus padres, saltando en los charcos y dejando que «las lágrimas de nubes» mojaran su ropa. Suspiró y se encaminó al gran salón, tendría que buscar algo que hacer para no volverse loca; podría ayudar a los gansos con el inventario, pero la idea de estar rodeada de hombres trabajando le incomodó un poco. Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba en el recibidor, las cortinas permanecían cerradas y la estancia en penumbras, pero el sonido de las gotas de lluvia azotando en los cristales bastaba para acaparar su atención.

— Me pregunto sí...

Se dirigió a la ventana más próxima y la abrió un poco, dejando que el agua salpicara su piel. Suspiró aliviada al ver que no se derretía, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que tuviera que cerrarla, ya que de la zona húmeda de su brazo brotaron pequeñas pero dolorosas llagas.

— Los vampiros no pueden mojarse.

Otro cambio del vampirismo que nadie le explicó. Dejó que su piel sanara a una lentitud poco naturalista alguien de su especie mientras observaba con anhelo el exterior. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó de esa forma hasta que una familiar voz rompió el silencio.

— ¿Aburrida?

— ¿Eh?

Pip estaba bajo el marco que dividía el recibidor del resto de la estancia, sosteniendo una cerveza con la diestra.

— No, solo miraba la lluvia. Es relajante el sonido del agua.

— ¿En serio?

Caminó hacia Seras y se colocó tras ella. La draculina podía sentir el calor que emanaba de él, escuchar el flujo de sangre recorriendo sus venas, oler esa masculina fragancia que le era agradable.

— Jamás he sido fanático de los días lluviosos, aunque deben ser agradables si le hayas gusto al mal clima.

— ¿Porqué no le gusta la lluvia?

— Ablanda la tierra y el terreno fangoso dificulta la movilidad, además es complicado enfocar un objetivo con el agua golpeando en tu cara, y ni hablar de lo que hace con el cabello.

Pip sujetó la punta de su trenza mientras observaba con fastidio por la ventana. Seras rió suavemente, tapando su boca con un recatado gesto.

— ¿Y qué tiene de especial la lluvia para tí?

— Me recuerda mi infancia. Siempre que papá estaba en casa y llovía salíamos a jugar. Me encantaba saltar en los charcos y arrojarme sobre la hierba, aspirar el olor de la tierra húmeda y hacer pasteles de lodo.

El castaño terminó su cerveza y dejó la lata vacía sobre una pequeña mesa que decoraba la esquina donde se encontraban. La rubia se mordió un labio, inquieta e incómoda ante sus propias palabras, habló sin pensar y aún no sentía la confianza suficiente para tocar esos temas con el señor Bernadotte.

— ¿Averiguaste si los vampiros pueden mojarse?

— Sí.

Seras levantó su brazo, dejando a la vista del capitán las llagas que aún no cerraban del todo.

— Es uno de esos cambios a los que tendré que acostumbrarme.

Desvío la mirada hacia la ventana y siguió observando con nostalgia. Pip se cruzó de brazos y miró en la misma dirección sin decir nada por varios minutos, hasta que su voz interrumpió ese pesado silencio.

— Seras, ven conmigo.

La aludida se giró para ver como el capitán iba en dirección a la entrada principal. Lo siguió hasta alcanzarlo pero se detuvo al ver que abría la enorme puerta.

— ¿Va a salir?

— Vamos.

— Vio las heridas. ¡No puedo!

— ¿Crees que voy a permitir que te pase algo?

La draculina lo miró con incredulidad.

— ¿Es una broma?

— No, pero puede ser una orden si así lo quieres.

— Pero...

Posó sus ojos azules en él, observándolo de forma suplicante y dudando hasta que desistió y asintió. Antes de pasar por el enorme marco de caoba Pip se quitó su cazadora y la cubrió con ella, asegurando de que la mayor cantidad de su expuesta piel quedase cubierta. Colocó un brazo en sus hombros para pegarla a su cuerpo y la llevó al porche. El tejado dejaba que pequeños riachuelos cayeran frente a sus ojos, podía sentir el aire frío, oler la tierra húmeda y escuchar la sinfonía de los cielos. El castaño acercó su mano a uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y extrajo una cajetilla de cigarrillos y su encendedor, rozando su cintura en el acto, pero a Seras no le importó, tampoco prestó atención al olor de la nicotina ni a su aliento ligeramente alcohólico exhalando cerca de su nuca. Ese hombre hizo algo muy significativo para ella, no importaba lo demás, siempre que permanecieran bajo la lluvia.


	29. Solsticio de verano

_Disclaimer: El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro._

* * *

Evadir su mirada se volvió la misión prioritaria, bloquear la imagen de su inocente rostro, dejar que los gemidos acallasen la voz que le recriminaba en su mente y la reclamara en sueños, esa fue su rutina desde que llegó a Hellsing y la conoció. Al principio solo era un monstruo en cuerpo de mujer, pero eso cambió cuando fue ella quien se preocupaba por sus heridas, quien le cuidaba la espalda en las misiones, quien lo trataba como una persona y no como el asesino a sueldo.

Esa noche debió ser igual a las anteriores, solo tenía que esperar a que concluyera el entrenamiento para huir de ese lugar, pagarle a la dama del burdel, desquitar cada centavo invertido y regresar a los cuarteles sin ser visto, dejar que el agua fría de la regadera arrastrase toda la culpa y continuar con su vida, molestando a la chica para que se alejara de él y dejara de confundirlo.

La noche no era tan fresca y los chicos estaban cansados y agitados por las severas rutinas que les ponía la draculina, él incluído. Todos sufrían los estragos del verano excepto ella, su perfecto cuerpo no parecía verse afectado por el calor. Recordó la vez que se conocieron y casi lo mata, su tacto era frío, si tan solo... Se distrajo y terminó con un largo y profundo corte en la palma de la mano.

— Capitán, ¿se encuentra bien?

— Estoy bien, _ma cheri._

— Lo siento, pero creí que iba a esquivarlo, no a sujetarlo.

— Lo importante es que no me rebanaste el cuello, ¿no crees, mignonette?

Quiso ahuyentarla con palabras hirientes cuando caminó hacia él, oró para que desistiera de sus intenciones cuando le cogió la mano y analizó el corte, se odió por no ser capaz de apartarla antes de entablar contacto con sus hermosos ojos y ver un reflejo de sí mismo.

— Seras, ¿estás bien?

El cuerpo le temblaban y su mirada cambió de un cálido azul al rojo intenso como el preludio de una tragedia. Pip se quedó totalmente estático al sentir su lengua recorrerle la palma de la mano, limpiando con aparente deleite cada rastro de su sangre. Su herida dejó de palpitar, tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no gemir y expresar todo el placer que sentía en ese momento, ¿y si cortara otras partes de su cuerpo?

— Listo, señor Bernadotte. La saliva de un vampiro acelera el cierre de las heridas.

Su voz lo regresó a esa realidad en la que se detestaba a sí mismo, el azul retornó al rostro de su ninfa y con el un gran remordimiento. Si Seras podía controlar sus impulsos, ¿porqué él no? Era un asqueroso bastardo por desearla, fantasear obscenidades con su cuerpo, querer devorarla como una bestia sin raciocinio, codiciar esa pureza tan gentil pero lo suficientemente cruel para enloquecerlo. Agradeció que ese día fuese el solsticio de verano, la noche era la más corta del año y no tendría que encararla por mucho tiempo.


	30. Resignación

_Disclaimer: El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 _"Una muerte honorable por una causa honorable"_

Seras permanecía de pie con la vista fija en el epitafio que estaba labrado sobre la lápida de mármol, tan pulcra que resaltaba entre las demás. Una parte de ella quería salir de ahí o simplemente derrumbarse sobre la tierra removida y llorar con todas sus fuerzas, pero, ¿qué caso tenía? Su llanto no levantaría a los muertos, por más que lo intentara.

— Señor Bernadotte, lo logré... lo logramos. Ustedes salvaron la organización, salvamos Londres y quizá el mundo entero. Le pedí permiso a Sir Integra para recoger sus pertenencias y he decidido conservar algunas, porque parecían importantes. Deseché todas sus revistas pornográficas, ¿cómo podía tener algo así?

No pudo evitar un ligero sonrojo y una sonrisa avergonzada, seguramente respondería con algo incómodo y de índole sexual. Hablar sin esperar respuesta le pareció descabellado al principio, ahora sentía que tras cada palabra ducha, un enorme peso desaparecía de su pecho.

— ¿Sabe qué? Siempre fue un hombre vulgar e irritable, vicioso, mal hablado, pervertido y otras cosas más, pero, me sentía muy a gusto en su compañía. Usted fue el único que me trató como una persona normal y fue el único que me hizo sentir como una mujer. ¿Se da cuenta de las cosas que me hace decir, señor Bernadotte?

Tuvo que morder sus labios para evitar el temblor de los mismos, podía sentir las lágrimas acumulándose, más se había prometido no llorar, porque le prometió a él que dejaría de hacerlo mientras bebía su sangre.

— Prometo que vendré tan seguido como pueda para ponerlo al tanto de la situación, capitán.

Supo que era momento de partir cuando recreó perfectamente la imagen del francés, negando con la cabeza y pidiéndole que lo llamara por su nombre. Siempre pasaba por esa etapa, lo hizo con sus padres, con sus compañeros de la academia, con los soldados de Hellsing y ahora le pasaba con él. Antes dejaba que el llanto fluyera hasta que no quedaba lágrima por derramar, pero el dolor permanecía, ahora que perdió a la persona que más amaba, supo que era su destino perder todo lo que quisiera atesorar.

— Lo siento tanto, Pip.

Le dio la espalda y caminó lentamente, dejando que su vestido de luto ondeara por el viento. Quizá si no lo hubiera amado, él y los demás estarían vivos, pero no servía de nada el lamentarse, solo se podía resignar a una vida en la que el amor estaba prohibido para ella.


	31. Sobrenombres

_**Nota de la autora:** este drabble pertenece a la colección del Kinktober que estoy subiendo en Wattpad. Aquí subiré únicamente aquellos relacionados a Seras y Pip, así que si gustan leer la colección completa, pueden buscarme en esa plataforma como "Fleuretty" ;)_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro._

* * *

Cuando era niña, sus padres la llamaban "angelito"; Seras gustaba de este sobrenombre, porque la hacía sentir querida y le encantaba presumir con sus compañeros de clase que ella era el pequeño ángel en casa de la familia Victoria.

Al salir del quirófano tras la cirugía de emergencia a la que fue sometida para salvarle la vida, los doctores y enfermeras la llamaron "milagro", porque era muy poco probable que una niña tan pequeña sobreviviera a la peritonitis que originó la bala y la subsecuente hemorragia. Seras hubiese preferido volverse un ángel de verdad y no un milagro, así podría estar con sus padres.

En el orfanato era "una molestia", solo eso y nada más. Seras detestaba escuchar como se dirigían a ella de esa forma, como se expresaban de ella de esa forma, sin importar que estuviese presente o no. Creció conteniendo una súplica, ahogando el grito que solo la metería en problemas: ¡Soy Seras Victoria!

Logró su sueño y entró al departamento de policía de Londres, donde el nombre de su padre aún era reconocido. Fue acogida con un afecto que no supo reconocer, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que las personas eran amables con ella? No lo recordaba. Durante su entrenamiento aprendió bastante sobre los hombres y sus comentarios de doble sentido, así que el apodo "gatita" dejó de sonarle tierno y generó un creciente repudio al sexo masculino.

Se convirtió en inmortal y comenzó su nueva vida con el sobrenombre que más conflicto le provocó, porque ella era una "chica policía" y amaba serlo, pero la forma en que su maestro lo pronunciaba le hacía sentir infravalorada. Por fin encontró valor y gritó las palabras que llevaba años conteniendo: ¡Soy Seras Victoria!

Llegó un hombre a su vida y le recordó todo lo que detestaba del sexo opuesto con sus miradas lascivas y estilo arrabalero. El capitán Bernadotte era mal hablado, vulgar, grosero y tuvo la osadía de darle un sobrenombre que detestó en cuanto lo escuchó, porque no tenía ni la menor idea de su significado. Se cansó de decirle una y otra vez que su nombre era Seras Victoria y, antes de que fuese consciente, comenzó a disfrutar de su nuevo apodo. Se volvió un deleite para sus oídos escuchar en boca de ese hombre llamarla "Mignonette", algo había en el tono sucio que empleaba y la forma de mirarla que afloraba en ella sensaciones que jamás experimentó antes; quería escuchar su apodo, en boca de ese hombre, susurrando en su oído, hablándole de forma sucia, tratándola de forma indebida, haciendo cosas indecorosas...

Ella insistía en que su nombre era Seras Victoria, sabiendo que Pip continuaría llamándola Mignonette por el puro gusto de molestarla, sin saber que gracias a él, la aversión que generó a los sobrenombres terminó evolucionando en el fetiche que sería uno de los tantos gustos culposos de la draculina en torno al hombre de la larga trenza.


	32. Mojado

_**Nota de la autora:**_ _otro drabble pertenece de la colección del Kinktober :)_

 _La traducción literal de "Wet" es mojado, pero el fetiche en cuestión es "Wet and messy" o "WAM", el cual consiste en lograr un grado de excitación al aplicar u observar como otra persona es cubierta en abundantes cantidades por una substancia cualquiera, generalmente húmeda. También se conoce como Sploshing._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro._

* * *

— ¿En serio es necesario pasar por aquí, capitán?

— ¿Estás insinuado que quieres un trato preferencial, mignonette?

— ¿Qué? ¡No!

— ¿Acaso un poco de lodo basta para derrotar a un vampiro?

— ¡Ya le dije que no!

Seras lo miró con el ceño fruncido antes de darle la espalda y continuar caminando por el fangoso sendero. Pip la observó fijamente y sonrió ampliamente cuando la draculina tropezó con una gruesa rama, cayendo bruscamente y ensuciando todo su uniforme. Se relamió discretamente los labios al ver como en su desesperación por incorporarse, Seras no hacía más que enlodarse más y más, hasta que su bello rostro y torneadas piernas estuvieron cubiertos casi en su totalidad.

— ¿Estás bien, Cherie?

— Si capitán.

Seras permaneció en su ingenuidad, sin percatarse de que hace un buen rato que la tropa los había dejado atrás, totalmente solos. Pip sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo y lo encendió, dando un par de caladas antes de acercarse a la chica para ayudarla, sentir su toque resbaloso por el lodo, ver como su ropa se entallaba aún más por la humedad.

— Gracias, señor Bernadotte.

— No es nada, Seras, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Sonrió ante aquellas palabras que sonaron gentiles en sus oídos. Un día antes hubo una fuerte tempestad que encharcó esa zona, él lo sabía y por eso la eligió como el sitio idóneo para su práctica; previamente hizo reconocimiento del terreno y planeó la ruta, dejando varias ramas ocultas, fáciles de esquivar para sus chicos, no para alguien tan distraído como Seras. Tomó más tiempo del planeado, pero al fin cayó, llenando su cuerpo de lodo, dejando una imagen que Pip utilizaría desde ese momento para sus sueños eróticos y fantasías más mórbidas. Ella le dio la espalda nuevamente y siguió su camino, dándole una panorámica de su trasero, resaltado por el lodo.

— Es lo menos que puedo hacer.


	33. DominanteSumiso

_**Nota de la autora** : Otro más del Kinktober._

 _ **Disclaimer:** El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro._

* * *

— ¿Sabes? Si bebieras de mi sangre, muchas cosas cambiarían.

— Ya le he dicho que no.

— ¡Oh, Seras! A estas alturas creo yo que ya puedes llamarme por mi nombre.

— Sigues siendo mi superior, Pip.

— Y el macho dominante.

— Eso dices tú.

— Puedo probartelo, si quieres.

— ¡Jah! lo dudo.

— ¡Ohh! ¿Estás retándome, cherie?

Antes de que Seras se girara para encararlo, Pip se anticipó y tomándola por los hombros empujó su cuerpo con el suyo, aprisionándola contra el muro más próximo. Acercó el rostro a su cuello para aspirar su aroma y lamer su carne, haciendo que el pequeño cuerpo se estremeciera.

— Soy el dominante, porque no puedes resistir mi... carisma.

— Ahh... Pip.

Pip comenzó a mordisquear el cuello de Seras con suavidad pero la fuerza suficiente para dejar una marca rojiza sobre su piel. Sus manos dejaron los hombros de la draculina para sujetarla por la cintura, repegandola aún más a su cuerpo.

— Soy el dominante y eso te gusta. Aunque no dejaría de ser interesante algo de variedad. Si fuese posible, dejaría que mordieras para convertirme en tu sirviente. Estar a tu merced o obedecer cada una de tus ordenes... Piénsalo, mignonette, ¿no te gustaría? Podrías vengarte de todo.

El mercenario restregó su entrepierna con los glúteos de la draculina, mientras el agarre en su cintura la inmovilizaba y su lengua erizaba su piel. Seras se derretía ante ese mar de sensaciones, pero si estuviese en sus manos poder lograr todo ese placer en Pip, con la misma seguridad con la que él lo lograba en ella, lo haría sin pensarlo. Si pudiese convertirlo en su sirviente, lo obligaría a tomar la postura sumisa, para que ella fuese la dominante en esa relación.


	34. Oral

_**Nota de la autora:**_ _otro drabble que pertenece a la colección del Kinktober :)_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro._

* * *

Desde que tenía memoria estaba obsesionado con el tema. De pequeño le gustaba ver a las mujeres comiendo paletas de todo tipo, sin prestar atención real a la golosina. Creció y con él su necesidad de estimular sus propios labios con diversas cosas, por eso comenzó a fumar; odiaba el sabor del filtro y la nicotina lo adormecía, pero el sentir algo entre sus labios y manipularlo con ellos le dio un placer que no logró experimentar de otra forma, más que cuando lamía y mordía los pechos de alguna mujer.

Quizá era un problema psicológico derivado de la ausencia de una madre lactante; eso explicaría su gusto por los pechos femeninos y su fijación con la boca, o eso es lo que decía un tal Freud en sus libros. Realmente no le interesaba investigar más sobre las causas, siempre que no volviera un impedimento en su trabajo de mercenario le era irrelevante. Varios de sus hombres tenían fetiches más enfermos o inusuales, así que estaba bien con eso, hasta que la conoció.

Seras Victoria se volvió una obsesión para él y no solo por sus enormes pechos o torneadas piernas. Poseía unos labios carnosos y sonrojados que a menudo se abrían con la punta de sus colmillos; tenía que usar todo su autocontrol para no arrojarse sobre ella y lamer la sangre. Al tomar un objeto con la boca para tener las manos libres, Pip alcanzaba una excitación mental como nunca la había experimentado, era entonces cuando se disculpaba y retiraba un momento al sanitario, para terminar lo que la draculina iniciaba de forma inocente.

Llegó un punto en que ya no pudo más, tenía que sentir esos labios con los suyos, aunque fuera a la fuerza, aunque solo llegaría a eso, un fugaz beso. Coincidió con el inicio de su guerra y lo pidió como último deseo, el anhelo inocente de alguien que sabe va a morir, pero Seras no cayó en su engañó.

\- Te besaré, así me costé la vida.

Y así fue. Tuvo que dejarse herir de muerte para tomarla desprevenida y al fin juntar sus labios, sentirlos con su lengua, darles pequeñas mordidas y todo en un beso, el primero de Seras, el último de Pip, el que llevó consigo el mejor orgasmo que experimentó en su vida, antes de perderla


	35. Cabello

_**Nota de la autora** : Otro más del Kinktober._

 _ **Disclaimer:** El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro._

* * *

La vanidad siempre fue su punto débil. Pip era un hombre atractivo que se valía de cada uno de sus encantos para hacer su labor de casanova, pero lo que más resaltaba de él, además del hermoso tono esmeralda de su único ojo, era el largo y castaño cabello que trenzaba meticulosamente todos los días.

Seras jamás fue alguien vanidoso y esa clase de detalles no eran de su interés, hasta que vio a Pip por primera vez. El largo cabello le daba un aire salvaje y rebelde que provocaba en ella sentimientos extraños. Ver como pasaba la trenza por su cuello la tentaba a jalarla y cubrirse con ella, como si fuesen dos amantes compartiendo una bufanda.

Gustaba de espiarlo cuando se duchaba, y no por ver el cuerpo al que ni siquiera prestaba atención, sino por el gusto de ver su largo cabello suelto y húmedo, sedoso y fuerte, brillante y manejable. Llegó a fantasear con encuentros que iban más allá de un saludo amistoso, en los cuales siempre terminaba jalando de ese cabello, envolviéndose con él, aspirando hondamente su aroma a almizcle y tabaco, el mismo que despedía Pip.

Un día ya no pudo contenerse y de forma inocente le pidió al capitán que le permitirse trenzar su cabello como muestra de una tregua temporal. Pip accedió de buena forma, después de todo quería llevar una buena relación con Seras y se veía feliz mientras sujetaba los largos mechones y tejía pacientemente cada eslabón de la trenza. Ese día fue el más feliz para Seras, pese a la vergüenza que la carcomió al momento de sentir una cálida humedad entre las piernas.


	36. Romance

_**Nota de la autora** : El último del Kinktober. Próximamente esperen una actualización con los drabbles de 180 palabras que hice para el fictober (obviamente de Seras y Pip), otro reto de octubre que también pueden ver totalmente en mi cuenta de Wattpad. _

_**Disclaimer:** El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro._

* * *

Ninguno de los dos supo lo que es amar de verdad hasta que se conocieron. Seras siempre soñó con un príncipe azul que la apartara de su destino maldito, Pip anheló un vínculo con otra persona que lo hiciera sentir necesitado.

Ella murió y él se volvió un ser repudiado. Toda esperanza de conocer el amor desapareció de sus corazones y no supieron interpretar aquél peculiar deseo que sintieron al verse la primera vez, el mismo deseo que los hacía buscarse mutuamente, regocijarse con sus conversaciones, amar cada segundo que pasaban juntos, fingiendo odiarse por miedo al rechazo.

Ella era hermosa, tierna, bondadosa; él era apuesto, alegre, atento. Ella estaba muerta y él era un asesino, pero no les importó. De alguna manera el capitán Bernadotte se volvió el príncipe azul que añoraba Seras, porque logró que olvidara todas las tragedias de su existencia con su acoso continuo. De igual forma, la draculina logró hacerlo sentir bien consigo mismo, porque nunca fue un bastardo asesino a sus ojos, solo era su superior y nada más y Pip se aferraría a ese vínculo aunque le costase la vida.

Ambos se amaron en silencio, faltos de valor por confesar ese nuevo sentimiento que se volvía más fuerte conforme pasaban los días. La guerra los alcanzó y tuvieron que despedirse con un beso robado, como en un mal cliché de esas películas que Seras amaba. Pip hubiese preferido ir más allá de un simple beso, pero estaba satisfecho porque logró crear un vínculo especial con alguien que lo amó sin juzgarlo, alguien que lo trató como un igual.

Ella le demostró que lo necesitaba, él la hizo sentir especial a pesar de estar condenada. Conocieron lo que es el amor y disfrutaron de su corto romance en tiempos de guerra.


	37. La pequeña draculina

_Inspirado en el cuento navideño "la pequeña cerillera" del gran Hans Christian Andersen._

 _Disclaimer: El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro._

* * *

Era víspera de navidad y mientras todas las familias se alistaban para degustar un gran pavo y demás delicias, ahí estaba ella, vagando por los oscuros pasillos de la mansión Hellsing. Maldijo su desarrollada audición porque quería entonar villancicos como los niños que iban de puerta en puerta, recordar un poco de la dicha de su infancia, pero sir Integra fue muy clara al decir que no habría navidad. La pobre estuvo deprimida todo el día, arrastrando los pies allá a donde iba, sin la apabullante energía que la caracterizaba. Se dejó caer con desgana en una esquina y buscó en su bolsillo la caja de fósforos que iba a devolverle a Pip.

Tomó uno y lo encendió, tratando de recordar el confort del fuego, pero su piel de hielo necesitaba algo más que la poca luz de la llama que se extinguió casi al instante. Suspiró con tristeza y aspiró el embriagador aroma que provenía de la cocina; Walter preparaba una deliciosa cena que no podría disfrutar, pero nadie podía negarle fantasear un poco. Encendió otro fósforo y cerró los ojos, pensando en un delicioso pavo relleno, listo para ser sacado del horno. Apenas comenzaba a sentir un hormigueo en las mejillas por saborearse cuando la llama se extinguió de nuevo, dejándola en penumbras una vez más.

Rápidamente sacó todos los fósforos y los encendió, deseosa de retomar aquel hermoso sueño con la chimenea y el pavo, además había un gigantesco árbol de navidad y cientos de obsequios, todos para ella, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue la silueta que surgió entre las llamas, haciendo que se desvaneciera su fantasía invernal. El capitán Bernadotte apareció justo cuando el fuego se extinguió y aunque trató de enojarse con él por alejarla de su sueño perfecto, no fue capaz.


End file.
